From Darkness To Dawn
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: What if Bella left Forks because she got tired of Edward and Jacob fighting over her? Can they maybe put back the pieces of their shattered lives together? Is love the way to heal? And can a vampire/shifter relationship even work? And what will the pack do? Edward/Jacob Embry/Quill Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Okay, this is my first Twilight Fic, obviously, so I'm kind of just tossing it out there to test the waters and see if any fisheys bite, meaning my lovely readers. No insult intended. Fisheys are cute, after all. : ) Anyway, this story starts at the very beginning of Eclipse, before Edward and Jacob spent much time together, and addresses the question, What If Bella Left? What if she got tired of Edward and Jacob fighting over her? What if she went home to Phoenix? What if Edward and Jacob were left alone to pick up the pieces of their lives? What if their pieces just happened to fall together with the other's to form a whole picture? I think you can tell where I'm going with this already, can't you? Of course you can, cause my lovely readers are smart. : ) Also, Edward does not know that the shifters are back , Enjoy the story, I hope, and do keep in mind that this is rated M for a reason. : ) I'm not sure when I'll update this again, soon if I get at least two reviews? Pretty please with Hot Shifters on top? Lol. : ) Also, my fans need not worry about me focusing on this and not my other two stories that I'm working on, as this one is finished unless I come up with more ideas for it, or am given some by my lovely readers. : ) **

**Chapter 1 You Can't Leave Us**

"Enough!" Bella screamed, causing Edward and Jacob to stop arguing and look at her in surprise.

"I can't take this anymore. I love you both, I really do, but I can't choose between you. I'm going back to Phoenix."

Two pairs of eyes, one gold, the other brown, widened in shock at her announcement.

"But, Bella," Edward began.

"You can't leave us," Jacob protested, cutting the vampire off. "What would we do without you?"

"I don't know, live? If I stay here, then I'll just keep hurting you both. I don't want to do that anymore."

The two men were unable to speak as they watched her walk away in disbelief.

"This is your fault," Edward snapped once she was out of sight.

"My fault?" Jacob yelled back, clenching his fists to prevent himself from reaching for Edward's neck, his entire body shaking with rage as he sank to his knees on the ground.

"If you hadn't left then Bella wouldn't have ever contacted me again and I wouldn't feel this pain!"

Edward froze at his words, pain and regret filling his golden eyes as he looked down at Jacob.

"You're right… I'm sorry… Can you ever forgive me?"

"No, I can't, vampire!"

Edward gasped, recoiling in pretended-shock at his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I know what you are, I just didn't say anything for Bella's sake."

"She already knew anyway. She knew, and I thought that she loved me regardless, but I was wrong…"

Jacob started to shake with anger at his words, then he cried out in pain, clutching at his side as he curled in on himself.

Edward knelt at his side quickly in concern, placing a gentle-hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Jake? What's wrong? I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, god," Jacob said, moaning in pain, panic replacing the anger in his brown-eyes.

"What's happening to me? It hurts so bad… Edward, help me!"

Then Jacob screamed again, the sound turning into a howl as he exploded, his clothing shredding around him as he shifted into a huge russet-red wolf.

The look of shock in Edward's eyes turned to understanding, and he put a comforting arm around the now whimpering wolf, feeling him trembling with fear and shock at what had just happened to him.

"Jake, you're a shape-shifter…"

' You mean you've seen this before? '

Jacob's thoughts flashed through his mind, making him smile inwardly at the beauty and honesty that he sensed there within him.

"Yes. Long ago. I am a vampire, Jake, and I can read minds, but I won't ever harm you, I promise."

' I know… You're a good person, Edward, even if you aren't entirely-human. It would appear that I'm not either. '

"No, I suppose not… But you're a good person to. At the risk of sounding overly-emotional, you have a truly-beautiful mind, Jacob Black."

He smiled as Jake's mind went blank for a few seconds.

' Um… Okay. I guess that I'll take your word for it. Now, how do I change back? '

"Just relax. Picture your human-shape."

' Okay. Now what? '

"Now concentrate on your image, and you should change back."

' Alright. '

Not even a minute later Edward had his arm around a smiling, and very naked Jacob.

"Thank you, Edward," Jacob said, moving unthinkingly to put his arms around him, fastening his lips to the other man's mouth.

Edward froze at first in shock, but then before Jacob could pull away he was kissing him back heatedly.

Eventually, when Jacob needed air, they ended the kiss.

Jake blushed as soon as his mind caught up with his actions, looking down nervously.

It didn't help, because all it did was remind him that he was naked in Edward's arms.

"I-I'm sorry… It didn't mean anything. I was just scared, that's all…"

"What if I want it to have meant something?" Edward asked softly.

Jacob gasped, staring back into his eyes in confusion and shock, feeling even more venerable suddenly as he trembled in his arms.

"W-What are you saying?"

"Maybe… Maybe we don't need Bella as much as we thought that we did. What if the whole reason that we met her was so that we would be here together? In this moment?"

"That doesen't even make sense, Edward. Our people are supposed to be enemies…"

"I know that, Jake. Maybe better then you do. But answer me this, can you honestly say that you didn't feel what I felt when your lips touched mine?"

"I don't know," Jacob said, his brown eyes turning wary now. "What did you feel?"

"Passion. Need. Desire. Yes, I was surprised at first, I'll not deny that, but it faded quickly. You are very attractive, after all."

"How can you just accept this? This kind of thing just doesen't happen."

"Of course it does, you just don't hear about it that much because of the butt-heads that cover it up and put it down cause it's supposedly not pretty and nice like same-sex relationships are. Anyway, I guess what I'm asking is, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I-I need time to think… We both do. We can't just jump into a relationship when we're not over Bella yet. It's not a good idea. C-Can you just take me home? Please?"

"What about your father? He could tell Sam's pack that I violated the treaty by going onto his land. I would be endangering my whole family."

"Sam leads a pack of shifters? So that's what's been going on. It'll be fine. I'll tell him that you had to come with me because I wasn't feeling well enough to get home by myself, I promise. It's sort of true anyways because of the whole shifting thing…"

"Alright. I'll take you home…"


	2. Chapter 2 She's Gone

**Author's Note – Okay, this chapter is about a week after the first one, so I'm sorry for the big jump, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this fic. But anyway, it's about a week later, and the wolves know about Jacob and Edward, but nobody else does.**

**/**

**Also, I know I said that this fic was done, but I was thinking, who wants Bella to come back to apologize for what she did to Jacob and Edward, and totally freak out and go mad when she finds them in bed together making love? Just a thought here. Tell me what you think of it, please?**

**I love the idea, but that doesen't mean that my lovely readers will, so, please review? : )**

**/**

**I would also like to inform you all ahead of time that one of the chapters in this fic contains sex with an animal. As in, Edward has sex with Jacob in his shifter-form. I'm sorry if that offends, or grosses anyone out, and I know that it's weird and sort of icky, but that's just how I wrote it. Sorry. Ish. Lol.**

**Chapter 2 She's Gone**

Edward drove Jacob home in his Volvo, as he had done for the past week when they had met at the meadow to talk and laugh, play and kiss, just enjoying getting to know each other.

At least when Bella wasn't there. She was trying to work things out between them, but it wasn't working, mostly because neither of the men wanted her there anymore.

Edward and Jacob were both sorry that they were hurting her, but they only had eyes for each other now. Thankfully Bella was to blind to understand what was going on.

The last thing they needed was her telling her father about their new relationship in a fit of rage or sadness.

He reached over to brush his pale fingers over Jacob's dark-skinned hand, surprised when the other man moved to take his hand in his, looking down in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed red again. Jacob still wasn't completely used to their new interaction yet, but Edward had taken to it like a fish to water. He loved every part of Jacob now. His body, yes, but his mind was the main draw. It was so beautiful, usually peaceful.

It helped him relax, not something that he got to do very often because of what he was.

Jacob jumped, looking startled as Edward's cell-phone rang suddenly.

Edward sighed in annoyance at the unwanted interruption.

"Could you answer that please? I only have two hands."

"Okay."

Jacob grabbed the phone, flipping it open quickly.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Uh, yes, who is this?"

"It's Charlie."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. Hey, Charlie. How are you?"

"I've been better. Bella's gone, Jake."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me to. Just thought that I would let Edward know. You two seem pretty inseparable all of the sudden. What happened?"

"I don't know, really," Jacob lied, flashing Edward a gorgeous smile in response to the vampire's knowing look.

He could probably hear the whole conversation.

"We just… clicked all of the sudden. He's a great friend."

"Well, I'm glad that you've got over your father's issues with the Cullen's. They really are great people once you get to know them."

"Yeah, I'm starting to figure that out now."

"Well, you have fun with Edward now, and take care. I'm sure I'll see you both around sometime."

"Yeah, I will, thank you."

"Alright. Bye, Jacob."

"Uh, huh. Bye, Charlie."

Jacob closed the phone, glancing at Edward with a silly-smile, his brown eyes wide as he laughed loudly.

"What is it, Jake?"

"Bella's gone, and her father just gave me his blessing to spend time with you. I don't think he would have if he knew what that time would be spent doing together, but, I'm not going to complain. It's kind of funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Edward said, laughing softly as well. "It really is…"

/

They got out when they got to Jacob's house, going inside.

"Dad?" Jake called, glancing around as Edward followed him into the living room.

"Hmm… I guess he's not home."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"I want to be your boyfriend…"

"Really?"

"Yes," Jacob answered, licking his lips nervously. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Of course, Jake."

Edward enfolded him in his arms, his lips soft and hard at the same time as they pressed against his tenderly.

Jacob shivered, responding to the kiss as he moaned unconsciously, trembling as Edward moved back to lean their foreheads together, staring into his eyes as he smiled a crooked smile, feeling his heart pounding in response.

"E-Edward…"

"And by the touch of your lips my sin is purged…"

Jacob blushed, panting through slightly-parted lips as he drew air into his lungs quickly.

"Kiss me again?"

"Certainly. Give me my sin again…"

Their lips met again, passion raging freely this time as they each pulled the other closer desperately.

They were so consumed by the kiss that neither of them heard the sound of wheels on the floor, or the door opening slowly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two men leapt apart, Jacob still panting and Edward sighing softly as they stared into the extremely angry face of Billy Black.


	3. Chapter 3 He's My Imprint

Chapter 3 He's My Imprint

Jacob's golden-brown eyes flicked back and forth between his father's horrified and angry face and Edward's guilty and beautiful one.

Then he straightened his strong shoulders, the panic leaving his eyes as he slipped his hand into Edward's, seeming to draw more strength as he squeezed the vampire's pale fingers gently with his.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way, but I'm in love with Edward. I'm going to move in with him. Sam already knows about my feelings for him. He said that I could stay because he thinks I'll get over him, but I won't. Ever. He's my imprint, father."

Billy's face darkened further, his eyes flashing angrily.

"You will not leave this house, Jacob Black. You've just been bewitched somehow into believing that this is true when it isn't. You would not have imprinted on one of our enemies."

Jacob started to shake at his father's words, his temper starting to rise as pain filled his eyes, spilling over in tears.

"I have not been tricked. This is _real_! I love Edward Cullen! I won't stay here and anger all of you with my presence. I can't live without him!"

He broke down sobbing, relaxing slightly as Edward's cold, comforting arms surrounded him, pulling him closer gently.

"Shh, Jake," he soothed him softly, running his pale fingers through his brown hair lightly.

"It'll be alright. I promise. You can stay with me. Somewhere away from my family. I won't put them in danger. I'm sorry that you have to give up the pack for me. I'd change for you if I could…"

"No," Jacob protested, his face hidden against his chest, looking up as he finally stopped crying.

"If you were different, then you wouldn't be you."

Edward laughed softly at his somewhat confusing statement, touching his face lightly, his golden eyes gentle.

"This is insane," Billy said sharply, starting to roll himself toward the phone.

"I'm going to call Sam, and he'll come down here and fix this with an Alpha-Order. I won't let you leave with him this easily."

Jacob pulled away from Edward reluctantly, growling softly as he moved in front of his father quickly, blocking his way to the phone.

"You think that this is easy for me?" Jacob snarled, his hands shaking as he fought the change.

"For days I wondered, why is this happening to me? For days I was sick over it. But I can't change it. All I know is… I need him. So if you want to call Sam, go ahead. Just make this whole situation worse. You want some of the wolves to possibly get hurt? Fine. God forbid that you would allow your own son to be happy for a change. I'm done trying to convince you that he is what's best for me."

He walked back to Edward, taking his hand and starting toward the door.

"Goodbye, father," he said, pain in his voice as they walked outside.

They started to run for the boundary-line quickly, smiling at each other in relief as they crossed over to the other side, safe for now.

"Let's go to my place," Edward sighed softly. "It'll have to do until I can get us somewhere else to stay…"


	4. Chapter 4 The Phone Call

Author's Note – Okay, I'm going to do the Bella walking in on Edward and Jacob thing, but not till I get my other chapters up first since I'll have to write that part for you. : )

/

Also, I plan to warn all of you before the Wolf Jacob/Edward chapter, so that those who chose to can skip it, but it is pretty obvious when it will happen. : )

Chapter 4 The Phone Call

Sam was sitting on the couch at Emily's, his arm around her shoulders as he watched Paul and Jared arguing about something trivial.

The rest of the pack, except Jacob, were sprawled out over the room in various positions.

He was surprised when the phone rang, picking it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Sam," Billy's voice said darkly. "We have a problem."

The pack all stopped what they were doing to stare at him questioningly.

"Are you alone?"

Sam stood up, walking out of the house so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"I am now. What is it that you don't want the pack to know?"

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, then the squeaking wheels of Billy's chair as he pushed himself around the floor of his kitchen slowly.

"They'll find out eventually, I know. I just thought that it would be easier if they didn't know at first. Jake is gone, Sam."

"Gone?" he said in surprise. "Gone where? Did he go out for the day or something?"

"No," Billy answered heavily. "He left with Edward Cullen after I walked in on them kissing."

Sam sighed at his words.

"Not that again."

"He said that you knew already. That the pack knew. Why didn't you tell me? Jacob is my son, Sam."

"Yeah, we've known for about a week or so. I know that, and I'm sorry, but what would you have had me do? Just blurt out that your son thinks that he's in love with a Cullen? And, as if that was not bad enough, a _male_ Cullen? I was hoping that he would get over him when he imprints."

"And if he doesen't? Jake told me that Cullen is his imprint. Could he have mistaken that feeling? The depths of his emotions are pretty deep. He was crying when he left with him."

"I don't know. I'll talk to him, Billy. I'm sure that he'll come to his senses soon."

"I'd appreciate you speaking to him. He seems pretty shaken by all of this. Just… try not to push him to hard, okay? I don't think that he can take much more. If he needs a few days to figure out that he's wrong, I think that it would be best to let him do that on his own. It would be better if he wasn't distracted when he comes back to the pack."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll call you after I talk to him, alright?"

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Jake is like my family now to. Talk to you later, Billy."

"Yeah."

Sam sighed as he hung up, his eyes worried as he walked back into Emily's house slowly.

What was he going to tell the rest of the pack?


	5. Chapter 5IWon'tLetThem Take My Life Away

Chapter 5 I Won't Let Them Take My Life Away

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

He looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of Edward's bed, smiling automatically as he saw Edward leaning casually against the doorframe, his pale arms crossed as he studied Jacob closely.

His smile slipped away again though, and he looked down at the floor.

"I don't know. I mean, I only became a wolf a little more then a week ago, and I somehow imprinted on you before that, before I even understood all of that. I just thought that I was going crazy. I just feel so… lost. I am happy, you know I am, but my head feels like it's spinning with questions. Like what will this mean for the treaty? Will it make it stronger or break it? And will my friends ever be able to see me again without feeling hatred for something that I did involuntarily? And what about my father? Will he ever want to see me again?"

Edward sighed softly, walking over to kneel at his feet, taking his hand in his and kissing the palm gently.

"I don't know, Jake," he answered, stroking his hand with his pale fingers tenderly.

"I wish that I did, so that I could tell you that everything will be alright, but I won't lie to you, because I love you."

Jacob nodded, smiling and closing his eyes as he felt Edward's cold lips brush his forehead lightly.

Then he pulled back quickly as Alice called out his name.

Edward, judging from what I'm seeing right now, or not seeing, one or more of the wolves is coming to see Jake. I'd go with him if I were you, but be careful, okay?"

"Of course," he answered, his golden eyes soft as he looked into Jacob's warm, brown ones, speaking softer.

"I won't let them take my life away."

Jacob blinked, sucking in a startled-breath once he realized what he meant by that, sighing happily as Edward leaned in closer to press his lips to his briefly.

Then they stood together.

"Let's go. Best not the keep them waiting."

Jacob nodded reluctantly, taking his hand as they walked out the bedroom door together.


	6. Chapter 6 What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 6 What Are You Doing Here?

Sam was waiting for Jacob just up the road from the Cullen's house, having shifted back, wearing only a pair of black cut-off jeans.

Then he frowned as Quill and Embry came out of the woods behind him, wearing black-shorts as well, their faces nervous instead of angry as the others would have been here.

"What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Embry fired back.

"I told you that I had something to do alone," Sam said, pretending calm.

"Jake's in there, isn't he?" Quill asked softly. "In the vampire's lair?"

"Yes," he answered, his eyes unreadable.

"So, what do we do?" Embry asked in concern.

"Nothing. He'll come to us."

"How do you know that?" Quill asked.

"Because he already has."

They both looked to where Sam was, watching as Jacob and Edward walked toward them slowly.


	7. Chapter 7 You Don't Think That I Could?

Chapter 7 You Don't Think That I Could?

Jake was nervous as they saw three members of the pack waiting for them patiently, but he relaxed slightly when he recognized them.

"It'll probably be better if you don't say anything. They'll just think that you're somehow mesmerizing me into this with your beautiful voice or something dumb like that."

"You don't think that I could?" Edward whispered softly, his golden-honey eyes smoldering with hidden-passion.

He smiled when Jacob actually stumbled, stopping for a moment as he shivered, his heartbeat accelerating quickly.

"Don't do that," he complained, panting as he started toward Sam, Embry and Quill again.

"You'll give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he apologized, licking his lips deliberately, tormenting him playfully.

"Edward!" he half-hissed half-whispered.

"This conversation is going to be hard enough already without me turned-on. Please stop."

"Sorry," he said again, his eyes filled with silent-laughter.

Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes as they got closer to the pack, punching him on the arm playfully, surprised when Edward pushed him back into a tree, his golden eyes shining with mirth.

"So you want to play, do you?"

He laughed, shoving him back away from him carefully, taking his hand again.

"Later. I have to talk to Sam now."

"Right," Edward sighed regretfully. "Come on, then."


	8. Chapter 8 Paul's Temper

Chapter 8 Paul's Temper

Sam frowned again, his eyes full of stern-disapproval.

Quill and Embry gasped in shock as Jacob punched Edward playfully, stunned as Edward smiled, pushing him back gently, pinning him to a tree.

They relaxed slightly when Jacob pushed him back away from him, but they tensed again when he took his hand in his, their eyes laughing as they walked closer, finally coming to a stop in front of him.

"Sam," Jake began.

"You have to come back, Jacob," Sam said, cutting him off.

"We need you. Your father needs you."

"I can't do it, Sam. He's my imprint. I don't know why this happened, but I can't change it. There must be a reason. If I leave him now, I'll be a broken-shadow of the man that I could have been."

He sighed as he saw no sigh of relenting in Sam's dark eyes.

"Could you leave Emily?"

Sam actually flinched, pain flickering in his eyes at Jacob's question.

"It's not the same. Emily isn't my enemy."

"Edward isn't mine either. I've barely been a wolf for two weeks. Maybe he would have been eventually, but not now, and I can't be a part of your pack when I love your enemy. It just won't work. I'm sorry…"

Jacob shuddered, relaxing as Edward put an arm around his waist comfortingly.

"It's alright, Jake," he whispered in his ear soothingly. "I'm here for you."

"I know. I don't know if I could survive this otherwise."

All three of them spun around, stunned as a large wolf ran toward them from the edge of the small clearing.

"Paul, stop!" Sam ordered in a loud voice.

He kept running, his eyes focused on Edward with a dangerous intent.

"No!" Jacob screamed in desperation, throwing himself in front of his vampire, his brown eyes determined.

Paul tried to stop, but it was to late.

He slammed into Jake, knocking him back into Edward, and they both hit the ground hard, Paul flying over them with his momentum, turning back to his human self and watching them with anger in his eyes, frowning as the leech sat up, pulling Jacob into his arms tenderly.

The other members of the pack watched them incredulously, anger and concern both burning in their eyes as they did so.


	9. Chapter 9 You're Sorta Beautiful

Chapter 9 You're Sorta Beautiful

"Oh, Jake," Edward gasped in worry.

"Are you alright? Speak to me. Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

Jacob nodded, wincing as blood poured from his arm.

His brown eyes were hazy as he stared up at Edward's face, smiling faintly.

"You know, you're sorta beautiful?"

"What?" he said in confusion.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I need to stop it."

Edward yanked on his shirt, the buttons popping off under the stress as he pulled it off quickly, pressing it to the wound carefully, his golden eyes filled with agony at Jacob's pain.

Just then the sun shone into the clearing, his pale, hard chest throwing glittering-rainbows as the light touched his bare skin.

"Yes," Jake said softly, staring up at him and smiling.

"I was right. So beautiful…"

Then he passed out in Edward's arms.


	10. Chapter 10 He Is Lost To Us

Chapter 10 He Is Lost To Us

Sam stared at the scene in disgust, gesturing to Quill and Embry to leave.

They obeyed him reluctantly, and his dark, narrowed eyes focused on Paul.

"Go home. Now. We'll talk later."

"What do we do about Jake?"

"We do nothing. Jacob made his choice. He is lost to us. At least for now."

"So we're just supposed to accept this without a fight?" Paul asked angrily, clenching his fists.

"I said for now," Sam said sternly.

"He may yet come to his senses. Jacob is Billy's son, and so deserves our respect, even if he is with a vampire. The treaty says nothing about forbidding love between our two species, Paul."

"Only because none of us would think of something so appalling in the first place!"

"Enough!" Sam snapped, finally losing his temper.

"_I _am the Alpha. If I have to reinforce the command that way, then I will. Don't push me. Now go home."

Paul growled in annoyance, throwing him one last resentful glance as he left quickly.


	11. Chapter 11 Because I Am Vampire

Chapter 11 Because I Am Vampire Or Because I Am Male?

Edward pulled his shirt back from Jacob's arm gently, sighing in relief when he realized that the blood flow was slowing down.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked, reluctant to go closer to them because of Edward's presence.

"Yes," he answered softly, cleaning the drying-blood off Jacob's arm gently.

"No thanks to Paul. The bleeding has stopped now."

"We heal quickly."

"Obviously."

Jacob stirred against him, still unconscious as he mumbled Edward's name faintly.

"Shh, Jake," he said soothingly, stroking his long brown hair back away from his face comfortingly.

"I'm here."

"I should probably go. Rein in the pack before they decide to do something foolish."

He started to turn away, surprised when the vampire addressed him from his place on the ground.

"Sam," Edward said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why is it so difficult for the pack to believe that we love each other? Is it because I'm a vampire or because I'm not a female?"

"Probably both," he answered honestly.

"But I'm sure that most of it is the vampire part. Nothing like this has ever happened. We didn't even know that it was possible for one of us to love one of your kind. I'm sure it'll take some getting used to."

"Do you really think that they'll get used to it at all?" Edward asked, tones of hope in his voice.

"All that I want is for Jacob to be happy. He needs more then just me for that, he needs his friends. His family. I don't want him to feel like he needs to choose to be with me."

"I don't know," Sam answered, looking surprised at his words.

Could this love, this imprint, possibly be real?

"I'm sure that Quill and Embry will talk to him eventually. And his father. But the others… Maybe not ever."

"What is real?" he heard Edward say softly, almost to himself as he turned away to go.

"Reality is what you feel in a moment of time. All I know is, I love him. And I always will…"


	12. Chapter 12 When Do We Attack?

Chapter 12 When Do We Attack?

"So, when do we attack the Cullens?" Jarred asked eagerly.

"We don't," Sam answered sternly.

"The Treaty says nothing about this situation, so it falls to me as the Alpha to decide what I think is best. I say let them be."

"But… You want us to just leave him there with those monsters?" Quill asked in horror.

"Yeah, he could get hurt," Embry worried, his eyes concerned for his friend.

"He already got hurt this afternoon," Sam stated, ignoring Paul's guilty expression.

"I still have to explain that to his father. Look, I think that this might be for real, so I'm ordering all of you not to hurt any of the Cullens, at least for now. If Jake is truly in danger, then we can't ignore it, but for now we have no evidence that he is."

"How can you say that?" Paul gasped in disbelief at his words.

"You didn't see the pain in the vamp- Edward's eyes when Jacob was bleeding all over the ground," Sam answered calmly.

"You didn't hear what he said in response to one of my thoughts."

**Author's Note – Okay, next chapter is the first hot Edward/Jacob sex scene. : ) **

**Not the wolf Jacob/Edward one yet though. Anyways, enjoy! : )**


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Ready I Love You

Chapter 13 I'm Ready. I Love You.

"Edward?"

"Jacob?" he answered, his golden eyes flickering with relief that he was awake.

"Where am I?" he asked, opening his beautiful brown eyes slowly.

"Our room. I carried you here after Sam and the others left."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he asked, studying him where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was covered in your blood. I had to burn it. Your blood might not tempt my family, but it does tempt me. Not to drink it. I just like the smell. It's nice. Woodsy. I just haven't grabbed another shirt yet."

"Oh," Jacob said, taking his hand in his and pulling him closer.

"I'm glad."

Edward smiled, pulling him closer this time when Jacob kissed his lips gently.

Then he stiffened when his dark hands started to touch and caress his pale chest, pulling away reluctantly.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want, Jacob?"

"Of course, Edward. Don't you want it to?"

"More then anything else. I just don't want to feel like I'm pushing you before you're ready for it."

"I'm ready. I love you."

"As I love you."

He smiled, enjoying the heated-look on Edward's face when he pulled his own shirt off, throwing it to the floor quickly.

Then Jacob groaned as his hands touched his chest, Edward pushing him back to lie on the bed gently, straddling his waist.

They were both completely relaxed, running their hands over the other's bare-skin, learning what the other felt like.

Then Jacob moaned faintly as Edward pressed his cold lips to his neck, trailing them down to his chest, gasping as his mouth closed over his left nipple, sucking and licking eagerly.

"Oh god, _Edward_," he whispered, pulling him even closer.

"Never stop, please…"

He smiled as Jacob moved underneath his body restlessly as he sucked harder, stopping when he realized that the other man's hands were at his waist-level.

"Want off," he pleaded, unable to form full-sentences.

"Need to feel you. All of you."

Edward nodding, sitting up reluctantly to remove the rest of his clothing, Jacob doing the same quickly.

Then he lay back down, closing his eyes and sighing with pleasure as Edward lay atop him again.

He shuddered, moaning and moving with him as he rocked his hips against his, the pleasure spiking fast as their cocks rubbed together, creating an almost painful-friction as they sped up the motion unconsciously.

"_Edward_," he groaned loudly.

"Ugh, I can't handle this torment. Touch me, _please_…"

Edward nodded, pulling back, reaching out a pale hand to stroke his erection gently, his eyes shining with strong emotion as he touched his lover.

Then he straddled him again, enjoying Jacob's loud gasps and moans as he spread his legs wider, pushing himself down onto his cock, sheathing the shifter in the tight coldness of himself, groaning as well as he felt Jacob come inside him explosively, following after him quickly, laying down between Jacob's legs with his head on his shoulder, not wanting to pull away ever, loving the feel of the other man deep inside him, feeling complete, filled with love and contentment.

Jacob smiled, reaching a still-shaking hand up to stroke Edward's soft, honey-colored hair tenderly, sighing happily.

"I love you, Edward…"

"I love you, Jake…"


	14. Chapter 14 I Don't Think That He's c

Chapter 14 I Don't Think That He's Coming Back, Billy

"What?" Billy asked in shock, his hands clenching tightly on the arms of his wheelchair.

"I said that I don't think he's coming back, Billy," Sam repeated patiently, his dark eyes sympathetic.

"But I thought that you were going to talk to him? What happened?"

"I tried, but then Paul showed up and tried to attack Edward. Jacob threw himself in between them."

"He's fine," he continued in response to the look of worry on Billy's face.

"It was just a scratch, at least by shifter-measure, and Edward actually did a really good job of taking care of him despite the blood. I think this might be real."

Sam sighed at the look of defiance in his eyes, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know that all that both of us want is for Jacob to be happy, and, as difficult as it is for me to say this, I think that Edward makes him happy. I think that inviting them to dinner here would be a good idea, and just watch them together. You don't have to be obvious about it, but I think that you see it to."


	15. Chapter 15 Before You My Life Was c

Chapter 15 Before You my Life Was Like A Moonless Night

Jake sat up in bed, smiling in contentment as he stretched, trying to wake up his sated body.

Then he looked around the room, frowning as he noticed that Edward was gone.

Then his smile returned as he heard the shower running in the adjoining-bathroom.

He crawled out of the bed, shivering instinctively as the cool air swirled around his naked body even though he no longer got cold anymore, walking across the wooden-floor on silent, bare-feet.

/

Edward was leaning against the side of the shower-stall, his golden eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot water running down his pale, naked body in tiny streams and rivers.

That was one of the many things that he liked about Jacob, he was always warm.

Even though he couldn't really feel temperature-differences, he knew they were there, so Jacob was perfect for him, because he was always cold.

Hot and cold just belonged together, balanced each other out.

His lips curved into a smile as he heard the door open slowly, hearing Jacob's loving thoughts about him flow through him like cool water in the dessert, refreshing his soul, his heart, automatically inhaling more of the shifter's distinctive scent.

It reminded him of the woods.

Of wet grass, moss, trees, dirt, of the wild, the untamable nature of the wolf that was his lover's second-shape, but mostly it reminded him of soft, warm fur.

The glass sliding-door opened and closed, and Edward sighed softly as he felt Jacob's warm, strong arms encircle his waist from behind.

Then he sucked in a sharp-breath, his golden eyes flying open in stunned-surprise as he watched the other man's beautiful, brown-skinned fingers touching and caressing his pale-cock lightly at first, then stroking harder.

/

Jacob was surprised when Edward swayed back against him, his hips arching to his touch unconsciously.

He shuddered against him, leaning the back of his neck against his shoulder.

Then he groaned low in the back of his throat, turning in his arms and laying his forehead on his chest, just holding him close as he continued to caress him gently.

"All I can say is you'd better not leave me ever. I don't think that I could survive without you now, Jake… Before you, my life was like a moonless night. I had no idea which way to go. You're like my own personal sun."

Jacob smiled at his words, kissing him gently.

"I'm not going anyway, Edward. You're stuck with me now."

"Good," Edward said, kissing him back eagerly, smiling when Jacob whined in the back of his throat like a wolf as he ended the kiss before it could go to far.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but we don't have time right now. Your father called while you were asleep. He seemed suspicious when I told him that you were, but he invited us to dinner at his home at five-thirty."


	16. Chapter 16 Dinner With Billy

Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Call it a mini-vacation, if you will. : )

**But, anyway, I'm back, and, so is the next chapter. : )**

**I know that it's a little odd, especially compared to the actual books, but I'm trying to make this story unique, even though there are not many JakeWard fics on here last I checked, because unique is what I do. : )**

**So, yeah. If you don't like it, and it's related chapters, then I'm sorry, and I hope that you like the next one better. **

**Well, see you next update, and enjoy.**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 16 Dinner With Billy**

Jacob watched his father warily, just waiting for him to say something cruel to Edward.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Steak, fried potatoes and green beans," Billy answered, his face relaxed to Jacob's surprise.

"You cooked all my favorite foods?"

"Yes. Now I think we should eat it before it gets cold."

"I'll get it," Edward said, standing up and walking to the stove to fill two plates, then going back for a third.

"You're eating?" Jacob and Billy asked at the same time, shock in their eyes.

"Of course," he answered teasingly.

"Your father went to a lot of trouble to make this food. It would be rude not to eat it."

"But you're," Jake began, cutting himself off when he saw the pain in Edward's eyes.

"Nevermind."

"I'm a monster," he finished as he took a few bites of food, chewing and swallowing them quickly.

"Undeserving of love or even just simple friendship."

"No," Jacob protested, reaching out to take his hand with his.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know that, Edward. I've just never seen you eat before, that's all."

"I was only trying to be more normal for you. I guess it didn't work out very well."

"Not really, since normal for you isn't eating," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you're right," Edward sighed softly, putting his fork down.

"I suppose that it was a foolish idea…"

"No, it wasn't," Jacob said soothingly.

"Because it means that you were trying to make me happier. But you don't have to change for me. I love you just the way you are. The only thing that makes me unhappy is that you think that you need to at all. You are a wonderful person, Edward. I'm just sorry that you can't see it."

He smiled, his golden eyes softening slightly.

"Thank you, Jake. You should eat. I'll just go watch t.v. or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Take your time. You need to spend time with your father and your friends, not just me."

/

Edward sighed as he walked around Billy's yard slowly, his eyes looking down at the ground as he did so.

"What am I doing?" he said softly, speaking to himself.

"I don't belong here."

"No, you don't."

He looked up in surprise at the voice, as he hadn't heard anyone approaching.

Embry and Quill were standing a few feet away from him, their arms crossed as they studied him through narrowed eyes.

He wasn't sure which of them had spoken.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Embry asked him challengingly.

"Billy invited me over for dinner at Sam's suggestion."

"Where is Jacob?" Quill asked, concern for his friend clear in his eyes.

"Inside, eating dinner."

They watched in confusion as Edward's face paled even further then was normal for him as he answered, his hands starting to shake at his sides slightly.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized, backing away from them quickly.

He stopped speaking, shuddering as he turned and ran behind Jacob's garage.

Both of them winced as they heard the sounds of him groaning as he threw up violently.

"Maybe you should go get Jacob?" Embry suggested.

"I think you're right," Quill said, walking toward the house quickly.

"I'll be right back."


	17. Chapter 17 Your Vampire's Sick

**Chapter 17 Your Vampire's Sick**

Jacob was eating slowly, listening to his father talk about mostly pointless things.

"Did you hear me, Jake?"

"What?" he asked, raising his head to look at Billy.

"I'm sorry."

Okay, maybe he hadn't actually been listening.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

Seeing his face.

Feeling his cool lips against his.

"I said, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes," Jacob answered, his lips curving into a smile.

"It is. He makes me happy."

They both looked toward the front door when they heard it slam open, surprised as Quill ran into the room.

"Quill, what are you doing here? I've missed you-"

"Not now, Jake," he said quickly.

"I think you should come outside with me."

"Why? What is it?"

"Me and Embry were talking to Cullen, just talking I swear, only he looked kinda weird and paler then normal, then he just apologized and ran behind your garage. I didn't even know that that could happen to vampires, but, judging from the sounds, he must be pretty sick."

"What?" Jacob gasped in horror, standing up quickly, pushing his chair back from the table and running outside.


	18. Chapter 18 It's Normal

Chapter 18 It's Normal

Edward shuddered, wrapping one pale-arm around his torso as he retched, expelling all the food that he had eaten in the house from his stomach quickly.

Then he sat down on a convenient pile of wood, groaning faintly, his whole body trembling.

He leaned back against the wood, closing his eyes and trying to relax as best as he could.

Then his eyes flew open as he felt a pair of warm arms surround him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered in his ear.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright? Quill told me what happened."

"Yes, or I will be at least. This is what is supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of… what I am, my body can't digest human-food anymore. So when I eat it… this is what happens."

"Oh," Jacob said, smiling in relief.

But his warm, brown eyes were still concerned as he held Edward close.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your dinner with your father. You should go back inside."

"No, I was finished, and you need to go home and rest. We can just go say goodbye to him."


	19. Chapter 19 I Don't Sleep

Chapter 19 I Don't Sleep

Jake smiled slightly as he sat down on the bed beside Edward, staring at his gorgeously-chiseled face.

His eyes were closed, his body completely relaxed.

He reached out a hand, bushing his beautiful honey-highlighted hair away from his face gently, surprised when Edward sighed softly, turning his head to press his lips to the inside of his wrist lovingly.

"I thought that you were asleep."

"No," he answered, his eyes still closed.

"I don't sleep."

"Huh?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"How can you not sleep? You'd be to exhausted to functioned."

"No, what I meant was, I can't sleep. It's not necessary or possible for my kind. Sometimes I wish it were. It can be painful to be awake all the time. Never able to forget things, even if only for a few hours at a time…"

"So, if you don't sleep at all, what did you do earlier while I was?"

"I watched you sleep. There's just something about it that draws me. I think it's the look of peace on the sleeper's face. Nothing to worry about for the night, completely happy and safe. I envy them that, because it's something that I can never have again."

Jacob didn't say anything, his face concerned at his words, laying down beside him and draping a comforting arm across his chest.

Edward shivered, groaning softly and turning onto his side, cuddling against his chest contentedly.

"Mmm, Jake. _So warm_. It's no surprise that I love you, because I love everything hot. I'm always cold, you see, so you're perfect for me. I just can't figure out what you get from this. You're the one who imprinted on me, after all. I feel like most of what this has caused you is pain. But I guess there isn't much I can do about it…"

"No, that's not true, Edward," Jacob answered seriously. "True, the fact that I love you has made life more difficult for me, but I wouldn't give you up for anything. All I need in return is your love. Just simple, forever love."

Edward smiled, sighing happily as Jake finally drifted off to sleep beside him, his golden eyes gentle as he caressed his sleeping face tenderly.


	20. Chapter 20 Irrational Jealously

Chapter 20 Irrational Jealously

Edward frowned as he heard Alice say something in the other room, burning with jealously as he heard Jake laugh his low, beautiful laugh.

He walked into the room quickly, glaring at Alice.

"Edward," she sighed softly, looking sympathetic.

"I'm not interested in Jacob as anything more then a friend. You know I love Jasper. You're being silly."

"I am not being silly," he growled, his eyes fixed on Jake's surprised face as he spoke.

"I am being cautious. I can't lose him."

"You won't."

"But how can you be sure? Your vision doesen't work on Shifters."

"But I can see you, on the rare occasion when you're not with him. I just know. It's true love. Do you think that happens every day?"

"No, but…"

Edward's voice trailed off when Jacob started to laugh, stiffening, his face turning as cold as ice, his eyes like a burning-fire.

"_It's not funny_," he hissed, turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

He walked to his room, slamming the door closed, groaning in frustration when the hinges cracked from the force, sending the door falling inward.

A sound of terrible-pain tore itself from his throat almost reluctantly, and he fell onto the bed, pulling the big, fluffy-brown blanket around himself, burying his face in it's softness as he cried tearless, broken sobs.

He was so upset that he never heard Jacob come in, flinching in shock when he touch his shoulder gently.

He groaned again, throwing himself into Jacob's open arms and surrendering to the warm, comforting heat of him eagerly.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Edward. I didn't mean to, it's just that the idea of me being with Alice seems so insane to me. I do like her, but not like that. Like a sister, same as you do."

"No, Jake," he answered, his voice still thick with non-existent tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just… I know I make it, us, look easy for me, but it isn't. On so many levels. I can't bare the thought of losing you… It hurts that much just to think of it. If it ever actually happened…"

"It won't," Jacob promised venamently.

"I can't live without you now, Edward."

They stared at each other for a moment, then they were suddenly locked in a passionate, nearly-frantic kiss.

Jacob's hands were around Edward's waist, while Edward's hands ran through Jacob's long brown hair gently, pulling him closer.

Gradually their frenzied-actions slowed, and they moved to stretch out on the bed, their touch growing more loving as they each removed the other's clothing.

Edward moaned softly, laying his head on Jacob's chest, shivering as he felt the heat of him soak into his body slowly, not caring that he shouldn't be able to feel it.

"Oh, Jake," he whispered faintly, pressing kisses to his neck and chest lovingly.

"God, I'd give up anything to be able to fall asleep in your arms just this once. I love you…"

Jacob smiled, brushing his lips against his forehead gently.

"I love you to, Edward. More then my own life… Now, do I get to be the one on top this time?"

Edward flushed, laughing softly and nodding.

"Sure, but it might be a good idea to fix the door first. I think that I might have broken it by accident…"

Jacob laughed as well, his large, but slender body shaking the whole bed, leaning in to kiss Edward gently, deepening the kiss until he was drunk with it.

Then he pulled back, smiling as Edward clung to him in protest.

"What about the door?" he asked innocently, surprised when Edward's eyes darkened at his question.

"Fuck the door," he snarled, rolling them until Jake lay atop him.

"Alice can tell the others not to come to this part of the house for now. Take me, Jacob Black. I'm yours!"

He cried out in shock when Edward pulled his head down to kiss him aggressively, his tongue dancing out of his mouth to touch Jacob's lips lightly, gentling as though begging for entrance.

Jacob shuddered, groaning as he surrendered to the kiss eagerly, their tongues each stroking the other's quickly.

Then Edward shifted his mouth on his, starting to suck on the shifter's tongue frantically.

Jake gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily, dragging himself across his groin.

His whole-body shuddered violently, tensing as he came immediately, coating Edward with thick-fluid quickly.

"Oh, god, Edward," Jacob groaned softly, falling on top of him limply.

"I'm sorry, although I suppose that it is a praise about your skills…"

Edward laughed softly, kissing Jacob's neck.

He was surprised when he pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed a towel off the bedside table, smirking a little.

"As nice as it is to smell my scent all over you, don't you think that I should clean you up?"

Edward blinked, watching him, speechless as Jacob used the towel to clean his seed off of him gently before tossing the rag to the floor.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" he asked in confusion, surprised when he couldn't read Jacob's thoughts like he usually could.

"Close your eyes," he repeated, his brown eyes laughing at Edward's expression, struggling to keep him out of his head temporarily.

Edward sighed in defeat, obeying him reluctantly, his immortal-body tense even though his heart knew that Jake wasn't a threat to him.

Jacob frowned as he looked down at him, realizing that he was still fearful about trusting his life to him.

He would have to work on that harder.

He shivered with nervousness at what he was about to do, moving between Edward's spread legs.

*You can trust me, Edward* he thought gently.

*I Love you…*

Jacob smiled in triumph when the vampire sighed softly, most of the tension leaving his body.

Then he leaned his head down, fitting his mouth over his cock gently, starting to suckle him carefully.

Edward kept his eyes closed obediently, but he cried out at Jacob's actions, his hips bucking upward of their own accord, pushing closer to that amazing touch.

"Oh god, Jake!" Edward groaned, his golden eyes open now, burning with pleasure and need.

Then he shuddered, panting as he pushed Jacob's head away reluctantly.

Jake blinked, pulling away in confusion.

Then he understood as he watched Edward spread his legs wider, his face pleading as he looked up at him.

"Jake, please!" he moaned, gasping and whimpering as Jacob nodded.

He moved closer to Edward, if that was possible, slicking up his fingers with cream, spreading it over, around and inside the vampire's entrance, then putting more on his cock, making sure to be through, tossing the bottle aside as he grabbed Edward by the hips, pulling him even closer, shuddering and trembling as he pushed forward into his pale, willing body easily.

Edward groaned, panting as Jacob filled him wonderfully, crying out with pleasure as he withdrew then pushed back in roughly, doing it again and again, coming deep inside him quickly, triggering Edward's loud scream of wonder as he came as well, then he slumped down on top of him, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly with a whispered, 'love you.'

"Love you to, Jake. Always."


	21. Chapter 21 The Beast Within The Man

**Okay, despite this chapter's title, it is not the chapter with the vampire/wolf sex. **

**That will be in the next two chapters, so, if you are going to skip that particular part, consider this your, **

_**WARNING : BESTIALITY AHEAD**_

**Is that clear enough for you? Lol. : ) **

**Chapter 21 The Beast Within The Man**

Edward opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Jacob sleeping next to him on his side, curled up against Edward's side, his beautiful face peaceful in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

He reached out a pale hand, brushing away the long hair from his face, kissing his forehead gently.

Then he yelped in surprise when Jacob grabbed him around the waist and rolled with him until he was on top of Edward.

His brown eyes were wild as he kissed him frantically, his entire body shaking.

Then, just as fast as the kiss had begun, it was over.

Jacob pulled away, groaning and shuddering as he backed himself up against the wall as far as he could get from Edward, banging his head against it, flinching as he touched his shoulder in concern.

"Jake?" Edward asked softly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Jacob growled as another shudder wracked his frame.

"I can't-" he panted as though struggling to answer.

"God, Edward, please don't touch me. I'm trying to stop the shift."

"Oh," he said, taking his hand away and trying to read Jacob's mind.

But he couldn't get through as his mind was so chaotic as he fought the transformation to wolf.

"Your wolf wants to hurt me?"

Jacob stilled abruptly, panting as he got it under control.

*I Wish* he thought, knowing that Edward could hear him.

*I could control that. This is harder*

"Why?" he asked warily.

Jacob shivered, looking away from him in embarrassment.

*My wolf… wants to mate with you. I really want to be with you, but not like that. I can't risk hurting you. It would destroy me, Edward…*

Edward sighed, moving closer to him on the bed and pulling him into his arms gently.

"It's alright, Jake. I love you, and I want you to have what you need to be happy. I'm strong. I can take it."

"But-" Jacob started to protest.

"Shhh," Edward whispered, pressing a single pale-finger to his chocolate-colored lips gently.

"If not for yourself, then do it for me. Please. I want you to be happy with me here. Well, not here exactly, since I plan on finding us our own house tomorrow, but you know what I mean. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, even more remote then this. Land for us to run together. Where I won't have to worry about people noticing me out in the sun. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he answered softly, closing his eyes.

"Edward, I can't-"

"Yes, you can, Jacob Black. I want you to. Tomorrow."

Jacob sighed, groaning in defeat.

"Alright. I can't refuse you anything…"


	22. Chapter 22 There Isn't Any RuleBook c

Chapter 22 There Isn't Any RuleBook For Our Relationship, Jake

Jacob laughed as he chased Edward through the large-forest behind their new cottage.

Then he gasped when Edward stopped running abruptly.

He wasn't able to stop fast enough, so he slammed into him.

They both laughed as they sat down on the ground together, holding hands and just enjoying the sounds of the forest.

The animals, the wind rustling the leaves above their heads.

Then Jacob sighed softly, laying his head on Edward's shoulder and closing his brown eyes contentedly.

Edward smiled, stroking his hair gently.

Then he moved position quickly, sitting down again directly behind Jacob, catching him before he fell over.

He opened his brown eyes, blinking and looking back at him in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

Edward laughed, his golden eyes playful as he looked back into his eyes.

"Vampire over here, remember?"

Jacob nodded, groaning faintly as Edward's pale hands started to rub his shoulders gently, shivering slightly when he felt cool lips on the back of his neck.

He turned around, pulling Edward into his arms, desperate need clear in his eyes.

He pulled back, starting to unbutton his shirt with shaking hands, Edward doing the same, tossing them into the long grass nearby, their lips meeting in a fierce-kiss, both of them feeling like they couldn't get close enough to the other.

"Edward…" Jacob groaned against his lips, tightening his arms around him.

Then he stiffened, trying to pull away as his body started shaking in a different way, but Edward wouldn't release him.

"No, Jake, don't fight it, love. Just let go…"

Jacob shuddered, snarling loudly as his vocal-cords got closer to wolf then human, but he still struggled to get away.

"Jake, please," Edward whispered in his ear softly.

"I can't stand to see you like this. Maybe after you do it the urge will go away-"

"I can't!" he roared loudly, interrupting Edward.

Then he breathed in through his mouth quickly, going limp in his arms as his wolf surrendered the fight reluctantly.

"I can't," he repeated in a whisper, closing his eyes.

"I'm scared, Edward… This isn't normal, even for my kind. None of the others have had this problem…"

He sighed softly, pressing his lips to Jacob's forehead gently.

"That's different. They know what to expect. Their imprints wouldn't survive it. There isn't any rulebook for our relationship, Jake. So far as we know we are the first of either of our kinds to love the other. We just have to figure it out ourselves…"

Jacob inhaled in surprise, groaning as Edward's pale-hands traveled over his bare-chest lightly.

Then he shuddered, growling as he continued down, unbuttoning and pulling down Jacob's dark blue-jeans and boxers carefully.

"Edward, please, don't make me do this…"

He howled then, his head thrashing from side to side, back arching off the ground as Edward's hands caressed his already large erection gently.

"It'll be alright, Jake, I promise."

He tried to speak again through the pleasure, desperate to make Edward stop before it was to late, but he couldn't force the words past his changing throat.

Then Jacob cried out as he felt cool-lips surround his cock, suckling him carefully, pulling away as he started to shift quickly.

Edward striped, removing his pants and briefs then, watching Jacob shake his large, furry body as he stood up.

Then his large, golden-brown eyes shifted as he inhaled through his sensitive-nose, locked on Edward in an almost predatory way, almost no sign of the man that he had been.

*Edward, run* Jacob pleaded mentally.


	23. Chapter 23 No, Jake, I'm Not Leaving You

Chapter 23 No, Jake, I'm Not Leaving You

"No, Jake," Edward whispered softly.

"I'm not leaving you. I need you. Forever. No matter what shape you take…"

Jacob watched in shock as Edward sat down in front of him slowly, laying his naked- body back on the ground, looking completely-relaxed, and even closing his golden eyes.

"I trust you, Jacob. I'm yours."

His huge, russet-red body shuddered, and his wolf took over, howling in triumph as he jumped, landing on top of Edward, his huge, front-paws on either side of his head, back paws the same for his hips.

He stared up at Jacob, smiling as he turned his head to rub his cheek against his left leg gently.

"I love you," he whispered, still smiling as the wolf started to howl again, bending his large head down to touch his nose to Edward's shoulder.

Then he opened his mouth, sinking his teeth into his skin.

He forced himself to hold still, not to show any sign of pain, not wanting to stop Jacob from doing what he needed to do.

He snarled against his shoulder, shifting Edward's body with a paw so that his legs were spread wide open, moving into position, pressing forward into him without any hesitation, but he paused for a moment when Edward groaned beneath him, studying his face carefully.

His golden eyes were open now, burning with a wild-lust.

"Don't stop, Jake, please!"

He nodded his furry-head, starting to move again quickly.

They both came at the same time, Jacob pulling out and laying down beside him so as not to fall on him, snuggling closer.

*Hey, Edward* he thought, keeping his other thoughts hidden.

"Yes?" he asked softly, running a single pale-hand through Jacob's long fur gently.

*You got your cum all through my fur*

Edward looked at him in shock, then he burst out laughing.

"Sorry. I'll help you wash it out before you change back."


	24. Chapter 24 What I Saw

**Okay, I have a question for you lovely readers. Who are all the pack members? I remember most of them, but…**

**Who am I missing?**

**Sam**

**Paul **

**Jared **

**Jake**

**Leah**

**Seth**

**Quill**

**Embry**

**Colin **

**Brady**

**~SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 24 What I Saw**

Sam was running through the forest, the wind whipping through his long black fur.

Then he paused as he heard Jacob howling and snarling nearby, running toward the sound quickly, curious as to what was going on.

He stopped in shock at the scene before him.

The large russet-red wolf was standing over Edward, pinning him to the floor of the clearing, his teeth buried in his shoulder.

He blinked at the sound of the vampire's pleading voice.

"-Stop, Jake, please!"

He turned away as Jacob howled in triumph, starting to run back home to tell Billy and the rest of the pack that Cullen was dead.

He wondered what Edward had said or done to turn Jacob against him, but supposed that it didn't matter.

He was dead anyway.

**I know the update was short, and I'm sorry. I do have more done, but I'm tired. **

**I'll do what I can to give you at least one chapter tomorrow, if not more. **

**Anyway, please review. : )**

**~SilverEars~**


	25. Chapter 25 I Liked It

**Thank you for your reviews! I love to be appreciated, but then, who doesen't? : )**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 25 I Liked It**

Back in the clearing Jacob had waded into the small stream nearby, Edward walking in beside him and washing the white, sticky liquid out of his fur carefully and thoroughly.

"I'm sorry about this, Jake, but I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

Jacob turned his huge furry head, looking at him as though he were insane.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"I can't help that I liked it."

The wolf snorted, inhaling through his nose, stiffening in shock as he smelled the scent of Edward's interest.

He blinked, grateful that his long fur hid his rapidly hardening cock, forgetting about Edward's mind-reading ability.

He finished washing out Jake's fur, walking back out of the water and sitting down on the bank of the stream, wrapping his arms around his legs and laying his head against his knees, closing his eyes.

Jacob shifted back to his human-form, grabbing his shirt and using it to dry off.

Then he pulled on his jeans, sitting down next to Edward and wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders gently, pulling the vampire's still-naked body close against him, kissing his forehead lightly, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Edward? Talk to me. You're not regretting this, are you? Because you practically had to force me to do it, you know."

"I know," he answered softly, leaning into Jake's embrace, but not looking up at him.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I only want _you_ to be happy, and I know that _you _needed to do that. But I had no idea that _I_ would like it, that _I_ would need it. Now that I've felt… Now that I know… You were so against the idea… I'm just… terrified that… you won't ever want to do it again…"

Pain flickered in Jacob's brown eyes at Edward's explanation, and he pulled him closer, twining his other hand through his long, red-bronze hair gently, tugging his head up until they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Edward. I was only afraid of hurting you. But I didn't. To be honest, I enjoyed it, to… But maybe we can save it for special occasions from now on? Like our year marks together, and our birthdays or something?"

The instant joy that flashed in Edward's golden eyes almost broke his heart, and he brushed the hair back from his pale face lovingly.

"You mean you'd do it again?"

Jacob nodded, pressing his lips to his lightly, briefly, his voice feather-soft as he answered him.

"Yes…"


	26. Chapter 26 I'll Bet

**Chapter 26 I'll Bet**

Jacob was sitting in his garage with his father, working on his rabbit and smiling as he remembered what he and Edward had done yesterday.

Then he shook his head, looking up into Billy's concerned brown eyes.

"Dad?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do you mind if Edward comes over for dinner later? I mean, I know that you want to spend time with me alone to, but I kinda miss him…"

He was worried when shock covered his father's face.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"I… Of course I am, but Sam called me yesterday and told me that Cullen was dead. That's why I called you this morning. I thought maybe you needed to talk about what happened."

"What?" Jacob gasped in shock, dropping his wrench with a loud clang.

"Why would he think that? Edward is fine. Great, even. Though he probably misses me to…"

"I don't know. He said that he saw you attacking him yesterday, that your teeth were buried in his shoulder or something…"

Jacob growled in frustration, pulling the brown cell phone that Edward had just bought him out of his pocket quickly.

' **It matches your beautiful eyes,' he has teased, making Jake blush.**

' **And I want you to be able to call me. Always. No matter where you are at any time, just incase you need me, alright? '**

Billy was watching him warily as he flipped open the phone, hitting the button that dialed Emily's number, knowing Sam would be there.

"I'd better call him and set him straight," he explained as it dialed.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jake. Is Sam there?"

"Yes. Just a second. He's been waiting for you to call."

"I'll bet," he said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just put him on, please."

"Jacob?" Sam said calmly.

"Why did you tell my father that Edward was dead?" Jacob said, not willing to waste time on pleasantries.

"Uh, because he is. I saw you attacking him yesterday, Jake."

"No, I did not attack Edward. I love him. You didn't see what you thought you saw, Sam."

"But you were on top of him, tearing into his shoulder," he protested, struggling to understand him.

"How could that possibly be misunderstood, Jake?"

He sighed, running his hand through his long brown hair in vexation, not wanting to share the details of something so intimate with Sam, even if indirectly.

"You just did. Edward is fine. I can't explain any more then that."

He frowned at the tense-silence on the other end of the phone-line.

"Sam, I'm going to make something crystal-clear to you. I want you to stay away from the Cullen's land. All of you. The whole pack. And all of you will stay away from the land around Edward and I's new home together. Only Embry and Quill can come to the borders, understand? I trust them that much, but nobody else. And none of you can be here when Edward is."

"How dare you treat your former friends like this?" Sam snapped, finally getting angry.

"The pack will not tolerate this indignity, Jacob Black."

"Do you really want to play the name card, Sam _Uley_? I may not want the Alpha position, but it is mine by rights. I am _The Heir_. If we can't settle into at least some semblance of peace, then I will come over there and challenge you for the Alpha position, and I will win. One more slip up like this, and I will. Tell them."

"Sheesh, Jake," Sam answered, his voice sounding nervous now.

"Relax. Nothing even happened. Isn't this a bit of an overreaction?"

"Don't you 'sheesh, Jake' me, Sam Uley. I am not overreacting. I will do anything that is necessary to protect the one I love with all my heart and soul. Tell them."


	27. Chapter 27 Curiousity?

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I usually type out a bunch of chapters, upload them all, and then add them over the span of a few days until I have to type more.

**I can't type when my father is home, hence the no updates on weekends thing. Sorry. Just the way it is.**

**The last thing I need is him seeing something on the screen that tells him the nature of what I'm writing here. Major homophobes are my parents.**

**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. I think it's longer them most of the others have been. Enjoy!**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 27 Curiosity?**

Edward lay on his back on their bed, gasping softly as Jacob followed him down, running his hands over his bare-chest, exploring him again as he kissed him heatedly.

"Jacob…" he whispered softly, moving his hands up to either side of his face, kissing him back eagerly.

Jacob's lips curved into a smile against his, his tongue darting out to taste his cool-lips teasingly, enjoying his vampire's low-moan in response.

"Edward…" he breathed in his ear, pressing gentle-kisses to that side of his face.

"I love you…"

"I love you to, Jake… So much…"

"You know, I used to think that vampire's were cold... Before I actually knew they were real, I mean, but it's not true… You're warmer then most humans seem to be sometimes…"

Edward smiled at his words, kissing him again briefly.

"That's not our emotions, love, that's our skin. And I have you to keep that warm for me…"

"Mmmm… I'll always be here to keep you warm, baby…"

They kissed again, deepening it quickly.

Then Jacob gasped in surprise as Edward pushed him back off of him gently, moving onto his hands and knees and looking at him over his shoulder with a seductive-smile, his golden-eyes shining slightly.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… You don't think that this position is um… a bit degrading?"

"No, not really. I mean, given the right circumstances, maybe, yes. But it's not degrading if I want it."

"And do you? Want it, I mean?"

"Yes, Jacob, I do. I want you to it. Please?"

"Really? Ummm… Okay…"

Jacob moved forward, slipping his fingers into his own mouth briefly to slick them up, sliding two into Edward's entrance slowly, enjoying it when he shuddered and groaned softly, raising his hips and pushing back into his touch unconsciously.

"_Ohhh_, Jake! _Uhhh_, please!"

Jacob smiled, shivering slightly as he added a third-finger, stretching him wider.

"I didn't notice it while I was in my wolf-form," he commented.

"But you're even cold in here…"

"Uhhh!" Edward moaned again as Jacob moved his fingers inside him tormenting.

"I k-know…"

"How do you know?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I… Um… Well I touched myself… I was curious… I wanted to know… Know what it felt like…"

"Hmm… So when you kissed me back that day… You weren't just being nice, you actually wanted to know what being gay is like…"

"Well, yes," Edward gasped out, trembling as Jacob added a fourth finger beside the first three.

"That was a part of it, but it was also more then that. Wait, what do you mean I wanted to know what being gay is like? You're not gay. Or at least, you weren't. I'm not exactly sure what we are now considering our current positions…"

"Actually, I think I was… Well, I know I was, I am…"

"But you can't have been, Jacob. I mean, you wanted Bella just as much as I did."

"I never wanted Bella," Jake confessed, glancing away from Edward and looking almost shamed.

"I only ever wanted you. Only you. I didn't want to feel the things that I feel. I was afraid because I didn't want to be different from everyone else. I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't gay… That's why I was fighting you so hard for her… In a way I guess that I was fighting myself… Fighting my feelings instead of you… But I'm not afraid anymore, and I'm done fighting what I feel. I want to be with you, Edward. Forever, if you'll have me. All I have to do is keep shifting to my wolf-form sometimes. As long as I do, I won't age either."

"_Ohhh_, _Jake_," Edward moaned, at both his explanation and the way that his fingers twisted deep inside his passage, clutching at the sheets with his hands as need pulsed strongly through his pale-body and pooled in his lower-abdomen.

"Of c-course I'll h-have you… I n-need you… Please, J-Jacob…"

Jacob smiled at his desire-laden plea, withdrawing his fingers and moving above him, one arm encircling Edward's waist, the fingers of that hand reaching for and stroking his cock gently as he pressed his own into Edward, trembling when the other man cried out with pleasure and clenched around him instinctively.

Then he started to move inside him, panting as he spoke.

"So you said that there was more then curiosity that made you kiss me back?"

"Yes, there was. There is."

"What is the more?"

"Well, um… You know that I'm a mind-reader… But it's not really reading like reading a book. I can't 'hear' the whole story, if you will. I can only 'hear' the thoughts that are passing through your head at the time I am 'listening'… Your thoughts are so beautiful, Jacob. The purity of your soul shines through them. That's part of what draws me to you.

A large part."

Edward smiled when Jacob blushed, even though he couldn't see it, he could smell the blood that rose to the surface of his face in response to his embarrassment.

Then he jerked, moaning loudly as Jacob pushed into him even further, instinctively knowing that if he had been human still that Jake would have hurt him with that last thrust because it went so deep.

"_Uhhh_, _Jake_, I'm- _Ohhh_!"

Jacob gasped as Edward clenched around him tightly as he came, groaning as he came as well in response, spilling into him in hot, hard jets of seed quickly.

He pulled out then, laying back on the bed, Edward doing the same, resting his head on Jake's chest, closing his eyes and smiling as he listened to the other man's heartbeat as it slowed down after their love-making.

"I love you, Jake…"

"I love you to, Edward…"


	28. Chapter 28 Bella Is Coming Back?

Chapter 28 Bella Is Coming Back?…

Edward and Jacob were sitting on the couch at Billy's, holding hands as they watched him flick through channels on the television.

Jacob was impatient and wanted to leave.

He hadn't said so, yet, but Edward could tell because of the tension in his body where their shoulders touched.

He slid his free arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, trying to be reassuring.

He smiled when he felt some of the tension leave his shifter's body as he sighed almost inaudibly, relaxing against him.

Then it retuned intensified when Billy spoke.

"So, Charlie called this morning. Seems Bella is coming back for a visit tomorrow."

"Really?" Jacob asked, the drawling-tone in his voice implying that he didn't actually care, though his tension said that he did, or that he at least felt threatened by her.

Which was understandable.

Edward himself felt that threat now that he and Jacob were more then just friends.

She couldn't stop them from being together, nobody or nothing could, but she could make it hard on them if their relationship became public-knowledge, or if she told Charlie.

So far only Edward's Adopted-Family, Billy and the elders, Emily and the pack knew.

Jacob had been officially kicked out of the pack, but there was nothing they could do to stop him from shifting.

They couldn't take away his Birth-Right.

"Yes. She'll be staying for the weekend and going back on Sunday. He's excited."

"I'm sure he is."

"He wants her to come back for good."

"I'm not stopping her."

"I think you are, Jake. You and Edward. I know that she doesen't know that you're more then friends now, but both of you have implied the neither of you wants her around anymore."

"Because we don't."

"Jake-"

"Dad," he interrupted, holding up his free hand.

"Let me explain, okay?"

Billy sighed, but he nodded for his son to continue.

"This isn't as easy for us as we make it look. We love each other, but we're still getting used to that. If she could accept us, that's one thing, but there's no guarantee that she would. What if she found out, or we told her, and she didn't accept it? She could potentially make this a lot harder for us then it already is. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. I can see where you're both coming from, I can, but I still think that you should at least talk to her. I'm sure that she's really confused and hurt right now."

"Fine. We'll talk to her. Here, or at Cullen-House. I'm not comfortable with having her in our home yet. Right, Edward?"

"Of course, Jake," he answered, squeezing his fingers gently with his.

"Whatever you want. I don't really want her at our place either."

"If we do it at your family's home there will be more people to act as buffers. She'll have to talk to all of them, where as if we do it here, there will just be my father. It should make it easier."

"I agree."


	29. 29Breakfast, Questions And Dirty Dancing

Chapter 29 Breakfast, Questions And Dirty Dancing

Edward had called Alice to have her call Bella and ask her to come over to Cullen-House at noon, and that Edward and Jacob had something to tell her.

/

Edward smiled at Jacob, slipping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck, then looking down at the frying-eggs in the skillet that Jacob was flipping with a black-spatula.

"Do those taste good?"

"Yes. I've always liked eggs."

"I wish I could taste them. Eating is one of the things that I miss from when I was human."

"What does food taste like to you?" he asked curiously.

"Think cardboard," Edward answered simply.

Jacob blinked, wrinkling his nose cutely in response to that thought.

"Eww. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I do miss it, but if I weren't a vampire I'd be dead. I've always despised what I am, ever since Carlisle changed me, but if I had had a choice, I hope that I would have done it. Just to be with you. It was worth it, just to be with you."

Jacob blushed, turning off the burner under the finished-eggs and moving to kiss Edward on the lips briefly, smiling as he pulled back reluctantly, leaning their foreheads together.

"Edward… God, I love you…"

Edward grinned, his golden eyes softened by emotion as he touched their lips together again gently.

"I love you to, Jake. More then you can possibly imagine."

Jacob sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he melted into his arms, smiling as Edward pressed his cool-lips against his forehead.

"You should eat while your food is still warm, baby."

Jacob opened his eyes, pulling back from him unwillingly, grabbing a pot-holder, a bottle of ketchup, and the medium-sized skillet full of eggs, setting the pot-holder beneath the skillet before setting it down so that it wouldn't burn their nice wood-table, accepting a fork and a glass of ice-cold milk from Edward with a grin as his boyfriend sat down across from him.

"Thank you," he said, dumping a bunch of ketchup into the skillet, stirring it in with his fork thoroughly before taking a bite.

"So," he asked curiously after he had swallowed.

"When was the last time that you ate something without spewing it back up?"

Edward smiled, amusement in his golden eyes.

"I think I get what you're asking. It was nineteen-eighteen."

Jacob blinked, his brown eyes widening as he lifted his glass to his lips to take a sip of milk.

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yes, it is."

"Edward?…"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"How old are you?"

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago."

"Holy- Um… Wow."

"Yes."

"Why did Carlisle turn you?"

"Many reasons. He was lonely, as that was before Esme. Before any of the others had joined him. My parents had already died of the Spanish-Influenza, and I was well on my way to doing so as well. What was one more missing person? My mother woke before her death. She begged him to save me. As though she knew what he was and what he could do."

"Why would a parent choose that for their child?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"I can't know what she was thinking, Jake. I also think that pity played a part in his choice. I was… I was only seventeen. I had barely done anything yet. I was dying without even having the chance to truly live. To love."

Jacob sucked in a breath, biting his bottom-lip.

Edward tried to read his mind, but his thoughts were so chaotic and jumbled that he couldn't make any sense of them until they settled.

The intense-pain that he felt from his mind once they did confused and distressed him.

Jacob shuddered, his eyes shining with moisture as he reached for Edward's hands with his, trembling as he pressed kisses all over them tenderly.

"Oh, god, Edward, if you had died…"

"You would probably have been a lot better off without me."

"Don't say that!" Jacob yelled, nearly screeching in his panic.

"Don't even think it! I don't ever even want to imagine my life without you. I can't!"

"Oh, Jake…" Edward sighed, standing and moving around the table to pull him into his arms, one pale hand moving to stroke his hand gently.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Jacob growled threateningly.

But the effect was ruined when his voice broke as he continued.

"I l-love you, Edward… Please… Promise me that you'll never talk or think like that ever again. _I need you_, Edward. With everything that I am, and will ever be, _I need you_."

"Oh Jacob…" he sighed again, pulling him closer again.

"Oh god, baby, come here…"

Jake obliged him, gasping in surprise when Edward grabbed him by the hips, then he moaned, tilting his head back as his vampire ground his lower-body against his in an extremely-suggestive manner.

"Uhhh, fuck… Edward!"

"Dance with me, Jacob."

"What?" he asked, struggling to speak through the haze of lust fogging his mind.

"Dance with me," Edward repeated, tugging him by the hand to their large living-room.

He spun him around gently, pulling him back till his back was plastered against Edward's chest, and his butt nestled snugly against his groin.

Then he grabbed a small black-remote off the nearby table, switching on some low-music with a loud-base, tossing it back onto the table.

"What are we doing, Edward?" Jacob asked, gasping when he grabbed his hips again with his pale-hands, grinding his erection against his fully-clothed ass.

"Dancing. Well, to be more accurate, dirt-dancing. Just like sex, only with clothes."

"Oh. Why?"

Edward smiled, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Who needs a reason to dance? Come on, Jacob. Just relax, baby. Dance with me. Please?"

"But I want sex," Jacob whined, his lips forming an adorable-pout, mischievous-amusement in his brown eyes as he played with his Imprint.

"So do I, Jake, but dancing often leads to sex. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Okay," Jacob pretended to relent.

He relaxed back against Edward, lifting his arms above his head, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the music.

/

Edward was pleasantly-surprised when Jacob started to move with him, turning in a circle to face him, catching a glimpse of his shifter's flushed-face and closed-eyes as he spun away again, his movements so sensual that they took his breath away.

You know, if he had had any need to breathe.

Jacob was smiling, moving his hips with Edward's in rhythm to the music.

Edward released Jacob's hips reluctantly, moving his hands up to unbutton the top few buttons of his own shirt, smiling when Jake's eyes widened as he spun back to face him.

He lifted up his hands, chocolate-skin against vanilla as he unbuttoned the rest of Edward's shirt, still moving his hips against his as he pulled him into a heated-kiss, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and tugging it down his arms, hearing the cloth drift down to the floor, pulling him closer and moaning into the kiss as he now threaded his fingers through Edward's beautiful silken-hair.

"Mmm… Edward… I want you so bad… My vampire…"

Edward shivered, groaning at his words, grabbing the bottom of Jake's t-shirt abruptly, pulling it up and off as quickly as he could without hurting him, tossing it to the floor, his hands going back to Jacob's hips, both of them still grinding their lower-bodies against each other.

Jacob spun around, facing away from him again, still moving his hips with his, shivering as one of Edward's cool hands moved up to curl loosely around his right shoulder, the other resting against his hip, his pale fingers almost, but not quite, dipping beneath the edge of his dark-blue jean-shorts to touch the skin hidden beneath them.


	30. Chapter 30 Music And Shock

Chapter 30 Music And Shock

Bella was driving her red-truck to the Cullen's house, having gotten Alice's message that Edward and Jacob had something important to tell her when she got there.

She had no idea why Jake would be there, and she was curious enough to find out that she had decided to go.

She was confused when she heard loud-music coming from nearby.

She was nowhere near the Cullen's house.

Or anything else for that matter.

Had someone else built a house out here in the middle of nowhere since she'd been gone?

She pulled off the side of the winding-road, shutting off her truck and getting out, curiosity in her eyes as she slipped her keys into the pocket of her jeans.

She started walking in the direction that the music was coming from, gasping softly in awe when she eventually came to a small clearing.

Nestled among the circle of trees was a tiny, enchanting cottage.

Yes, that was definitely where the music was coming from.

She could hear the thumping of the base emanating from inside the house.

She crept closer, feeling guilty as she looked around, her brown eyes wary.

Her eyes widened as she moved to peer into a large-window, squeaking in shock at what she saw.

Edward and Jacob stood in a large living-room facing away from her.

Edward had one hand on Jake's bare-shoulder, the other resting on his hip lightly, and they were moving against each other in an extremely-suggestive manner as they moved to the beat of the music.

Was this what they had been planning to tell her?

That they were in a relationship with each other?

In love, even?

Her head was spinning inside as she continued to watch them together, unable to look away.


	31. Chapter 31 Something's Different

Chapter 31 Something's Different

Jacob turned back to face Edward, pulling him closer by the waist so that their bare-chests were pressed together, tilting his head back to fasten his mouth to his, a soft, needy moan escaping his lips as his golden-brown eyes fluttered closed without his permission.

Edward took advantage of his parted-lips, sliding his cool-tongue into his warm, willing mouth, smiling inwardly when his fingers felt a ripple of pleasure shiver down Jacob's spine, deepening the kiss even further for a moment before pulling back.

Jake growled softly, clinging to him in protest.

"God, Edward, please! I can't take anymore…I need you inside me so bad!"

"Alright, no more teasing, I promise, but shouldn't we go to our room first?"

"No. I want it here. Now. Please…"

"Damn you're a hot little shifter. Okay. Here."

"Who are you calling little?" Jacob asked, already panting as Edward laid him down on his back on the soft-rug, moaning and arching his back as his vampire unbuttoned and unzipped his jean-shorts, pulling them down and off gently, tossing them aside, followed by his boxers.

"I didn't mean anything by it, baby," he soothed, his golden eyes burning with love as Jacob spread his legs for him.

Edward breathed in through his nose, intending to savor his lover's scent before taking him, stiffening at what he scented.

"Jake, you… You smell different…"

"You're complaining about my smell?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"At a time like this?"

"No, that's not- I love your smell, Jake, but there's something different about it right now. Softer. Sweeter. I wonder what it means?"

"Mmm…" Jake hummed, smiling as he stretched, spreading his legs wider, his golden-brown eyes shining wickedly s he intentionally flexed his muscles.

"Can you think about it after we fuck?"

Edward shuddered and nodded, moving the fingers of one hand to explore between his shifter's legs, sucking in a breath in surprise when they came away wet.

"What is it?" Jacob whined, his low-voice breathless and needy as he panted softly.

"I… Jake," Edward began, his golden eyes confused.

"You're wet for me."

"Well, duh. I'm hard, Edward."

"No, not that kind of wet," he explained, taking one of Jacob's hands in his and drawing it down to his own entrance.

"Wet here."

Jake blinked, touching himself, gasping and flushing when his fingers also came away wet and sticky with fluid.

"But… How? I'm not a female."

"I don't know, Jake. Maybe we shouldn't-"

He stopped speaking when Jacob whimpered, his golden-brown eyes both pained and pleading as he stared up at him.

"Please, Edward… I need you… I feel like I'm about to explode…"

Edward sighed, moving forward to kiss him on the lips reassuringly.

"Alright. If you want to…"

"Gods, yes… Take me, Edward…"

Edward shivered, moving atop Jacob's trembling-form, gasping when his shifter arched up against him, moaning and grabbing his butt, lifting him up and pushing himself inside him easily because of Jacob's mysterious-wetness.

Jake moaned loudly as Edward sank into him, unable to prevent himself from hooking his legs around his vampire's waist, little mewing sounds, whimpers and growls escaping his throat as Edward stared to move inside him.

"_Uhhh_, _Edward_, _please_!" Jacob groaned, his breathing sounding harsh as he begged unashamedly.

"_Faster_! _Harder_!"

Edward moaned, increasing his pace, causing both of them to come.

Jacob all over himself and Edward, Edward deep inside Jacob's passage.

Edward then pulled out reluctantly, closing his eyes as he laid his head down on Jake's heaving-chest as his shifter sucked air into his lungs to calm his racing heartbeat.

"I love you, Edward…"

"I love you to, Jacob…"


	32. Chapter 32 Pain

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. The next several are as well, but then it gets better. I just don't really like Bella anymore. I can understand her perspective; obviously, I just don't like looking at it that way. **

**Also, in response to one of my reviewers, I can confirm that, yes, Jacob is in heat. I'll talk about it more in later chapters.**

** Anyway, enough from me, and enjoy the chapter! **

**~SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 32 Pain**

Bella gasped softly, stunned as Edward made love to Jacob right there on the living-room rug.

Feeling light-headed and guilty for watching then laying in each other's arms afterward, she staggered back to her truck, climbing in and leaning her forehead against the steering-wheel, struggling to breathe, feeling like her heart was being crushed inside her chest.

Then she started the truck, starting to drive again, heading for the Reservation, intending to talk to Billy about this since she couldn't bring herself to talk to her once-boyfriend and best friend right now.


	33. Chapter 33 Another Change In Jakes Scent

Chapter 33 Another Change In Jake's Scent

Edward smiled as Jake sighed in his sleep, rolling closer to him on their bed which he had moved them both to after Jacob had fallen asleep on top of him where they had lain on the rug in their living-room.

His shifter sighed again softly, cuddling against his vampire's chest unconsciously.

Edward drew in a breath, scenting the air, wondering if Jacob's smell had changed back yet.

It hadn't.

If anything it had gotten softer and sweeter in the hour or so since they had made love.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Yes, he missed Jacob's old scent.

A lot.

But he was mostly just concerned about what it could mean for Jake.

He looked up when his cell-phone rang, answering it before it could disturb his lover's peaceful-slumber.

"Alice?"

"Edward, where are you?"

"At the cottage. Jake's sleeping."

"Well, you were supposed to be here half-an-hour ago."

"I forgot. I'm sorry. We'll come now."

"No, don't bother waking Jacob. Bella's not coming."

"Why?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Because she saw you two together."

"Erm, what were we doing when she saw us?"

"Take a wild-guess."

"Oh hell. Where is she now?"


	34. Chapter 34 What Do I Do, Seth?

**Okay, yes, I can confirm that Jacob is with wolf-pups. Why are you guessing all my plot-lines? : )**

**Oh well. I love smart-readers and reviewers. : ) **

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 34 What Do I Do, Seth?**

"And then they just… you know. Right there on the living-room rug. I feel awful for watching. It was just so… so intimate. I don't know what to do. How will I ever be able to look at them without blushing? Or crying?"

Seth looked up at Bella from his place on Jacob's former-bed, his face more understanding then it should be for one of his age, reaching out to hold her hand.

He had moved in with Billy after Jacob had been 'banished' from Quillette-Lands by Sam at the request of most of the pack.

The only place that Jake could come here was his father's place, and never to spend the night.

As far as Seth could tell though, Jacob stayed away because he chose to do so, not because of the 'banishment'.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something, Bella," he answered his newly-recognized Imprint.

He had felt the pull toward her the second she had shown up at Billy's in her red-truck.

Thankfully, Bella had seemed to accept his claim, or rather hers, without batting an eyelash.

Her fingers curled around his as she sighed quietly.

"I hope that you're right, Seth. It's just… they were so important to me for so long… I'm not sure that I can give them up entirely."

"I understand."


	35. Chapter 35 I Hurt

**Okay, so I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that I'll be losing my internet soon, because my father won't pay for it, and I have no job yet to do so myself. I'll work on that, but in the meantime there will be no updates. : ( **

**The good news is that I have this story finished now, and will do everything in my power to finish it for you before I lose internet capabilities. **

**When I do get them back, I plan to finish The Beginning Of The Next Generation, and to work on The Pleasure With The Pain. And I have many others started, and many more planned for you in the future, if I don't lose my account for my subject/content. **

**Anyway, enough from me. To the chapter! : ) **

**~SilverEars~**

**Update – I _might_ be able to pull off a miracle on the internet thing. _Might_, mind you. I don't know for sure. But do keep your fingers crossed for me, please?**

**~SE~**

**Oh, and the reason that it's okay that Bella is with Seth, is because as soon as he can, he plans to quit shifting. He likes it, but he wants to be able to be there for his mother and Bella, and if he's constantly at Sam's beck and call, that becomes difficult. Plus he resents Sam a little for exiling Jacob because of his love for Edward.**

**~SE~**

**Chapter 35 I Hurt**

Edward was watching Jacob in concern as they walked to the Cullen House, their fingers linked together as they did so.

His shifter was tense.

Jumpy and edgy for some reason, and his scent still hadn't changed back yet.

He finally stopped, pulling them both to a stand-still when he heard a soft-whimper escape Jacob's lips, sensing that he had been trying to hide his increasing discomfort from him.

"What is it, Jake? What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I hurt."

"What do you mean? Pain hurt?"

"No. I'm so horny it hurts. It won't go away. It's not because you're touching me either. I can tell the difference. This is more intense. Fierce."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, baby. Can I do anything to help?"

Jacob blushed, looking up at him through his lashes, his brown eyes slightly-shimmery with moisture from the sort of-pain.

"I… Well… The only thing that I can think of is sex…"

"I can give you that," Edward promised, his face completely serious, no sigh of teasing anywhere in his eyes.

"As soon as we get to the house."

"I… I don't think that I can wait that long…" Jacob admitted softly, looking pained and embarrassed.

"It… It hurts really bad…"

"But we're outside. True, there probably isn't anyone around, but…"

Jacob winced, gasping quietly, turning his back to Edward and shoving his pants and boxers down around his ankles, turning his head to look back at him as he braced himself against the tree in front of him with his hands, spreading his legs a little.

"I can't wait anymore. Just do it fast."

Edward groaned, his entire body throbbing with lust at the scene before him, licking his lips as he stepped closer quickly, pressing his clothed-chest to Jacob's bare-back, the fingers of his left hand slipping between his cheeks to touch his entrance, easily pressing two fingers into his still unnaturally-slick opening to stretch him gently in preparation.

Jacob moaned almost desperately as he pushed back against his hand, a low-whine coming from his throat as he clenched tightly around Edward's fingers, his entire body shaking as he panted loudly.

"Edward! Please… Need- Ugh!"

"Shh," his vampire soothed him, pressing a tender-kiss to the back of his neck as he stepped closer, adding a third finger beside the first two, wanting to make sure that he was fully-ready so that he wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm here, Jake. I've got you. And I'm never letting go."

"Don't," Jacob said, gasping with loss as Edward's fingers were withdrawn from his needy, aching passage.

Then he jerked, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, keening loudly with pleasure as Edward pushed his hard cock into him from behind, his fingers sinking deep into the trunk of the tree as he struggled to wait for him to join him in paradise.

Edward withdrew nearly all the way, then he shoved back in, doing it again and again as Jacob's pleading cries increased in quantity and volume.

"Uhhh, Edward! I'm so close… Please!"

"That's it, Jacob," he whispered in his shifter's ear erotically.

"Come, baby, come for me…"

His whole form shuddered, convulsing as he yelled, screaming Edward's name as he tightened again around his pale-lover, spending himself against the tree's trunk just as Edward came, filling him with his seed.

Jacob whimpered, going limp as he relaxed, feeling Edward start to clean him up gently as his eyes slid closed without his permission.

Then he sighed when he was lifted into strong arms bridal-style, snuggling closer to his vampire's chest, drifting off to sleep as he carried him as he started to walk, the swaying motion of Edward's graceful walk soothing him even in sleep.


	36. Chapter 36 Information

Chapter 36 Information

Edward lay Jacob down on their bed at the Cullen-House, placing a blanket over him and pressing a kiss to his forehead gently, leaving the room reluctantly to go and talk to Carlisle.

/

"Did you find out anything yet?"

"Yes. I found a man who has the information that we need, but I haven't actually spoken to him in person yet. I wanted to wait for you, and of course Jacob, if he wishes to come."

"He's asleep. We can wait for him, right?"

"Of course. From what I understand; they rarely leave their home. Much like you and Jake."

Edward had the grace to look guilty, but he changed the subject quickly.

"They?"

"Yes. Alexander is a brother to us, and his Mate is a brother to Jacob."

"A vampire and a shifter?" Edward asked in stunned-surprise.

"Like me and Jake?"

"Yes. Exactly like that."

"How long have they been together?"

"I didn't ask. You'll have to ask them yourself. I didn't want to seem pushy until they understand why we need to know."

"You didn't tell them about me and Jacob?"

"No. I let it be your decision, and Jake's, how much you wish to divulge about your relationship with each other."


	37. Chapter 37 Jason And Alexander

Chapter 37 Jason And Alexander

"I'm Alexander," the man said in introduction to them.

He was tall, well-muscled, and dark.

Short black hair and brown eyes that studied Carlisle and Edward with caution as well as curiosity.

"But you may call me Alex."

"I'm Edward. This is my adopted-father, Carlisle. You spoke to him on the phone."

"Yes. I must admit to being curious as to why you wished to speak to me. We don't get many visitors way out here. My Mate is resting now. You can meet him later when he wakens, if you're still here."

"Of course. May we sit? My father told me that he didn't explain why we needed to speak with you."

Alexander nodded, motioning for them to follow him around the back of the small cabin to an out-door table and chairs, each of the three taking one.

"I was surprised that you were able to locate us," Alex said calmly.

"We try to keep a pretty low-profile because of what we are, and because of our relationship."

"My father is very determined. Especially when it involves me and my siblings."

"I see that. So tell me, why have you come?"

"We need information," Carlisle said bluntly.

"About you and your Mate."

"Oh?" he said, his voice slightly-suspicious now.

"And why is that?"

"Because I need to know to help mine," Edward explained, his golden eyes softening as he thought of Jake sleeping in the back-seat of his Volvo at the moment.

"I'm with a shifter. Like you."

"Really? I have never heard of another couple like us, but then, the world is large. What is his second-shape?"

"Wolf. His pack disowned him for loving me."

"I'm sorry for him. Did he have much time to bond with them before the break?"

"No. He was human when we fell in love."

"Well that's a blessing at least. My Jason never had that to deal with. He was solitary before we met."

"A solitary-wolf?" Edward inquired curiously.

"That's unusual."

"Yes, that would be, but no. Jason is not a wolf. He is a mountain-lion. He was completely-wild before we became involved with each other. I won't insult him by saying that I have tamed him, but he is much calmer now. More secure, you could say. However, he still will not eat human-food. We hunt together when he gets hungry."

"Mountain-lion?" Carlisle asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"When you do meet him, I ask you not to stare."

"Why would we stare?" Edward asked, looking perplexed.

"Jason is unique. He is very beautiful, but he doesen't see it that way. When people stare, it makes him nervous. When he's nervous he usually reacts violently. He's much stronger then he looks."

"Okay. No staring. Anything else?"

"He doesen't like to be touched by anyone but me. Even just handshakes freak him out. Apart from the secrecy and feeding-issue, that's another reason that we live so far out from Fork's. To many people make him nervous."

"Oh. Alright."

"Is your Mate like that?"

"Jacob? No. Not at all. He's more aggressive then I am most of the time. I think that it has something to do with the fact that he was supposed to be Alpha once he'd joined the pack. After he imprinted on me… Well, all that became impossible. Most of his so-called brothers couldn't accept us, so they exiled him."

"Did he accompany you here?"

"Yes. He fell asleep in the car on the way here."

"Is that normal for him? Sleeping a lot, I mean?"

"No, not really. Now that you mention it, he has been more tired lately then usual."

"Just tired?"

"Well… No. He's also more… Needy lately. He always has been, but it's more of a necessity then a want now. Do you know something that I don't about this?"

"Maybe. Has his scent recently changed? Become… Softer somehow?"

"Yes, it has. Should we be worried?"

"I wouldn't think so, no. You like children, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't see the connection."

"If it's the same as what happened to my Jason, then your Jacob is in heat."

"Heat?" Carlisle spoke up, looking curious.

"Yes, heat. Like an animal. Basically, he's very fertile right now, which is also why he's more needy then usual. It's nature's way of continuing the blood-lines."

"So," Edward said, looking stunned.

"Jake is going to have a child? My child?"

"Most likely children, as in more then one, but yes."

"I'm… This is… Wow. We haven't… Much… Could he be already?"

"It's a large possibility. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened the first time that you were together after his scent changed. It's a very powerful thing. It will eventually change back. It varies each time."

"You mean that this will happen again?"

"Repeatedly, yes. Every year during the Mating-Season for wolves. That doesen't mean that you have to have them every year, either. We do have a lot of children, but not that many. We've been together for sixty years this year."


	38. Chapter 38 Please, Baby

**Several people asked me how many children Jason and Alexander have. **

**I don't know honestly. How about thirty? **

**They can have as many as you want them to have. **

**But, if they have thirty, think of how many grandchildren they could potentially have? : o Wow… : ) **

**~SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 38 Please, Baby…**

Edward rose from his chair when he heard Jacob stirring in the back of the Volvo, nodding to Alexander and his father.

"I'll just be a moment."

"Take your time," Alex said, smiling.

"It's not like I have anywhere to be."

He laughed, walking back around the house and to the car, opening the back door, gasping when Jacob grabbed him by his shirt-collar and yanked him down on top of him, reaching behind him to pull the door closed.

"Jake, what-"

He was cut off when Jacob smashed his lips onto his quickly.

He was panting loudly and trembling beneath him as he kissed him desperately, pulling away reluctantly to speak.

"Edward," he moaned softly, arching beneath him.

"I need you…"

"But, Jake, we're-"

"_Please_," he begged him, the desperation in his brown-eyes making his heart ache.

"It _hurts_, baby… I feel so _empty_…"

Edward nodded, kissing him briefly.

"Turn over?"

He shivered at his words, turning over onto his stomach on the backseat of the Volvo trustingly.

Edward unbuttoned and unzipped Jacob's jean-shorts, pulling them and his boxers down to his lover's knees.

Jacob swayed sideways a bit on the sloping-seats, laughing softly as Edward tugged him back beneath him.

"Grab the bar there above the window," he instructed him.

"It'll help with balance."

Jacob laughed again, curling the fingers of one of his hands around it, grinning back at his vampire impishly.

"I've always wondered what these stupid things were for. Maybe they're not as dumb as I thought they were."

Edward smiled, enjoying Jacob's faint-gasp when he parted his cheeks and started to prepare him with his tongue.

Jake moaned, whimpering and closing his eyes as his fingers contracted tightly around the not-so-stupid-after-all bar, protesting when Edward pulled back.

"Shhh, Jake," he soothed him, pressing a brief kiss to the back of his neck, raising himself above him on all fours, undoing and pushing down his slacks and briefs.

"I've got you, love. Are you ready?"

"Yes, please!"

Edward pressed into him slowly, groaning at how hot and slick he was for him.

Jake whimpered again, a shaky-whine escaping his throat as he was penetrated from behind, tensing around him tightly as he came immediately, feeling Edward empty himself inside him as well.

Jacob shuddered, breathing slowly as he relaxed, loosening his hold on what he would forever think of as the oh god, fuck-me-now bar, slumping back into Edward's pale, strong arms when he pulled out of him reluctantly to hold him close while he recovered.

"God, I love you, Edward…"

"I love you to, Jacob… You're so beautiful…"

Jake grinned, laughing softly.

"What?" Edward asked in confusion.

"You're the beautiful one, Edward. You sparkle, I just turn into a giant fur-ball."

"Hey, I happen to like fur-balls. They're warm and cuddly. Especially since your fur is longer."

"That's just because I keep my hair longer. I like it better."

"So do I. Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Just… Don't freak out, alright?"

"Okay," Jacob repeated, looking confused.

"I talked to Alexander. His Mate is still asleep, or he was when I came in here to get you. But anyway, he explained why you're so tired and needy lately."

"He did?"

"Yes. You're in heat, Jacob. You… You might already be expecting my children."

"I- What? How could he know that?"

"Because he and his Mate, Jason, have many children."

"Many?"

"His word, not mine. Of course, they have been together longer then us."

"Right. So this Jason is a wolf-shifter to?"

"No, he's a mountain-lion. Alexander said that he was solitary before they met, and that he's still uncomfortable around people, which is one of the many reasons that they live so far away from Forks. He also said that Jason is very beautiful, but that he doesen't see that, so when we meet him, we're not supposed to stare at him because it makes him nervous, and when he's nervous he usually attacks whatever makes him nervous."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Jacob said sarcastically.

"From what Alex said Jason is more animal then human. He doesen't eat human-food at all. For an animal, attacking when you feel threatened is normal. Instinctive. He could have a great personality beneath all that."

"I suppose so…"


	39. Chapter 39 Before Or After The Pups

**Chapter 39 Before Or After The Pups**

Jason was beautiful.

In fact, that was an understatement.

He was shorter then Alexander by at least five inches, possibly more.

His skin was white and looked like it was as soft as satin.

His eyes were a gorgeous, gold-flecked gray, and his hair was the color of golden-wheat, hanging down and loose in golden-waves to his ankles.

He looked like a delicate fairy-child as he moved around his backyard with a grace of motion to make even the angels envy him.

Yet, Alexander said that he was much stronger then he looked, and there was something in his eyes that made you believe that it was so.

Jacob was resting his head on Edward's chest, his brown eyes lazy with contentment at being enfolded in his vampire's arms, while Carlisle was talking to Alexander at the table where they still sat.

"So, how do you think Bella is taking all of this?" Jacob asked, gesturing between him and Edward to explain that he meant their relationship.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since she went back to Phoenix, or since she came back. I got a new phone-number so that she couldn't call me, and I deleted her numbers from my speed-dial so that I wouldn't be tempted. Not that I am. Bella is pretty, but she's got nothing on you, baby. I glad that I gave you my innocence instead of her."

"I- What? You were a virgin?"

"Yes, I was."

"But… How?"

Edward smiled in reaction to Jake's look of incredulous-astonishment.

"Not everything is about sex, darling. Back then things were different. All about 'marriage first' and 'having children'. At least for the women. I had no idea back then that I would want other men instead of women. I never even considered it. It wasn't 'right' back then. Hell, it still isn't much better accepted now, but I have never met anyone who tempted me as much as you do, Jake."

"We might be having kids, and we're not married."

"No, but you imprinted on me, so we might as well be."

"Oh…"

Edward blinked at the tone in Jacob's voice, putting his hand under his chin to lift his head up gently, looking into his eyes.

"Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I-It doesen't matter," he stammered, blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't want to be pushy."

"Jake…" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"It's not being pushy, love. I want to marry you. Whether now or after the pups is up to you. I just want you to be happy."

"I… I'd like to before they come. Soon if we can."

"Sure we can, baby… Alice loves any excuse to plan a party. Unless you want to plan it with me?"

Jacob blinked, shuddering at the thought of giving Alice free-reign to plan _his_ wedding to Edward.

"I'd like to plan it with you…"

"Okay. We can do it together."

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress," Jacob joked, grinning.

Edward snorted at that, laughing as he tossled Jake's hair playfully.

"As interesting as that sounds, no, you're not wearing a dress, baby."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So, what will we be wearing?"

"Hmm… How about a gold-suit for you? You'd look great in gold."

"Okay, cool. And for you?"

"Scarlet, I think. They'll look good together, don't you think?"

"Yes, they will. Very good. You know your colors."

Edward shrugged, grinning.

"Comes with being alive for as long as I have. You will someday to."

"I hope so."

"You will. We'll live happily ever after and have loads of children."

"Loads?" Jake inquired, his golden-brown eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh, yeah," Edward teased him.

"At least five to start with. How many do you want to have?"

"I don't know," Jacob answered seriously.

"Ask me again after the labor."

He was surprised when Edward inhaled sharply, his golden eyes burning.

"What? What did I say?"

"Labor. Oh god, I didn't even think of it."

"That is how babies are born," Jacob teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but… Oh god, you'll be in _pain_, Jake. And who knows how many you'll have at once?"

"I heal quickly. I know that it's going to hurt, but I can handle that. It'll be worth it, Edward."

"I know, but still-"

"Shh," Jacob soothed, moving his head to press a kiss to his left-hand, followed by the tip of each finger as he spoke softly.

"I love you. Nothing can or will ever change that. Not Bella, not the pack, and not the pain of baring our children. It's meant to be, darling."


	40. Chapter 40 Telling Bells

Chapter 40 Telling Bells

"You're getting married?" Bella asked in shock, her brown eyes darting back and forth between them both.

"Yes," Jacob said calmly.

"Don't you think it's a little to soon?"

"No," Edward answered, pulling his shifter closer into his arms, tousling his hair affectionately at the same time that Jake added more.

"I know what I want. I love him, Bells. I always have. This whole Imprint thing just gave me the courage that I needed to try."

"But… You wanted me as more then a friend."

"No, I never did. I was trying to forget Edward, as you were. What I did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me, and that you'll come to our wedding."

"Oh, Jake… Of course I'll be there. I'll bring Seth."

"Um, I don't mind, but why?"

"Because, I'm Seth's Imprint."

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thank you."


	41. Chapter 41 Em And Q

Chapter 41 Em And Q

"So," Jacob asked curiously.

"What's the news that you wanted to tell us?"

He and Edward were sitting in their living-room on the couch, Quill and Embry sitting across from them in the two puffy-chairs.

"Well," Embry said calmly, his eyes looking to Quill and then back to Jacob.

"Me and Quill Imprinted."

"Really? That's great. Who on?"

"Each other," Quill answered softly, reaching out to take Embry's hand in his, linking their fingers together gently.

"Really? Wow. Why didn't it happen sooner?"

"We don't know," Embry answered, shaking his head.

"Except that we've never looked at each other that way before. It was an accident, and, well, we kind of just… clicked."

"How was it an accident?" Edward asked curiously.

"I fell," Quill said, flushing in embarrassment.

"Em caught me, and, bam, fairy-tale connection and kiss."

"It was a bit more then that," Embry elaborated quietly.

"It was everything. The surroundings, the circumstances, the way that you looked when I caught you."

"Clumsy?" Quill teased him.

"No, wide-eyed and over-heated with embarrassment."

Quill blinked, flushing at his answer.

"Like that," Embry sighed, his eyes going soft with emotion as he squeezed Quill's fingers with his gently.

"Sam wasn't thrilled, but…" Quill shrugged, looking relaxed.

"There's not much that he can do about it."

"Nope," Jake said, smiling.

"Not a damn thing. You are being careful though, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Embry asked in confusion.

"Well, sexually, I mean. I wouldn't say anything about it, but… I just want you to know the risks."

"There aren't any," Embry said, looking perplexed.

"Yeah," Quill interjected, looking embarrassed.

"Neither of us has ever…"

"I'm not talking about stds. I figured that you two were innocent. So were we. I'm talking about one of you knocking the other up."

"Uh, Jake," Embry said, looking even more confused.

"Guys don't get knocked-up. They can't."

Jacob snorted at that, grinning.

"And vampires don't exist, and people can't shape-shift into animals. I think we've proved that both of those are true."

"Yeah," Quill said, blinking.

"But… _Pregnant men_?"

"Tell that to Edward," Jacob said teasingly, poking his vampire in the ribs with a gentle-finger.

Edward smiled, putting an arm around his shifter's shoulders and pulling him closer, pressing his cool-lips to his temple, his golden-eyes shining with joy and peace.

"Don't even pretend that you're not happy about it, love."

"Oh, I'm 'happy'. I'll show you how 'happy' later."

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked, looking at Quill then back at them in confusion.

"I'm pregnant," Jake answered, his brown eyes soft with happiness as he looked at his friends.

"I'm carrying Edward's children."

"_What_?" Quill asked in shock.

Both of them were looking stunned at his announcement.

"I'm expecting Edward's children," Jacob repeated, glancing at Edward in amusement.

"Children, being the pluralized-form of child, as in, more then one. How many more I don't know. I imagine Carlisle will give me an ultra-sound soon so we'll know."

"What does Bella think about this?" Embry asked curiously.

"She doesen't know," Edward answered softly.

"Though I imagine she will soon from Seth when he 'hears' it from you two. She knows that we're getting married as we invited her to our wedding. She's bringing Seth."

"You're getting married?" Quill asked in shock.

"Yes," Jacob answered, smiling as he snuggled closer to Edward and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Both of you are invited, of course."

"We'll be there," Embry promised, still looking floored, as was Quill.

"Good. We'll send you an invitation."

"We're going to get our own place," Quill said.

"Mostly because we want to be able to be ourselves without having to worry about our families walking in on anything. They don't know, and we don't really want to find out how they'll react at all. They won't even think anything of us living together. Two men being in love is completely outside their range of experience."


	42. Chapter 42 UltraSound

Chapter 42 Ultra-Sound

"Are you ready, Jake?" Carlisle asked him.

Jacob was lying on their bed in the cottage, Edward holding his hand with his gently.

"Yes," he answered, nodding, smiling when his vampire squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"I'm ready. We want to know."

"Alright."

The pups were growing quickly, making Jacob's stomach slightly-rounded now.

Thankfully the wedding was the next day, because Jake was getting more tired and grumpy with each day that passed.

And needy, though not the crazy, need-it-now fervor of before.

It was more like he was seeking reassurance that he was still desirable.

Still loveable.

And Edward gave him what he needed eagerly and with much enthusiasm.

They stared at each other, smiling while Carlisle spread a cool, gel-like substance onto Jacob's stomach, then took the plastic-paddle that was connected by a cord to the ultra-sound machine, placing it on Jacob's stomach and moving it around to look for the pups so that they would come up onto the tiny screen.

"Ah, yes, there they are," Carlisle said, smiling when the couple looked to the screen with eager faces.

"It's hard to tell this early, but I can see at least three. We'll know better when you're further along."

"Yeah," Jacob joked, his brown eyes teasing.

"When I look like an overfilled-balloon."

"You'll look beautiful, Jake love. You always look beautiful," Edward said, leaning forward to press his lips to his tenderly before pulling back reluctantly.

Jake flushed with pleasure, smiling at him happily.

"So are you. I love you, Edward."

"I love you to, Jacob."

* Edward? * Jake thought, still grinning.

"Yeah, baby?"

* Thank you for knocking me up *

Edward burst out laughing.


	43. Chapter 43 The Wedding

**Okay, yes, Embry and Quill can get pregnant in this story, just like Jacob. **

**If they sleep together, and it's during the Mating-Season for wolves, then both of them could get pregnant. **

**At the same time even. **

**Wouldn't that be crazy?… : )**

**And I'm sorry that the story is so jumpy, but I'm winding down and it'll be finished soon. : )**

**~SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 43 The Wedding**

"Do you, Jacob, take Edward to be your husband?" Emmett asked, his face serious for once.

"To have and to hold from this day forward and till the end of time?"

"I do," Jacob said softly, smiling at Edward when his vampire squeezed his hand gently.

"And do you, Edward, take Jacob to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward and till the end of time?"

"I do," Edward promised, his golden eyes burning with love as he looked at Jacob again.

"Then I now pronounce you vampire and shifter. You may each kiss your Mate."

Jacob smiled, stepping closer when Edward reached out to enfold him into his arms tenderly, his melted-chocolate eyes fluttering closed as their lips met in a soft-kiss, his lips parting on a happy-sigh as the kiss ended.

"Love you, Edward. Forever."

"Love you to, Jake. Always."

Everyone congratulated them, then Jacob and Edward tossed a bouquet of flowers together, laughing as Quill caught it by accident.

Quill dropped it as though burned, blushing a fierce red-color as Embry winked at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently as he kissed his cheek.

"I guess we're next, Q," Embry teased him.

Quill flushed deeper, grinning a bit.

"Well, we'd better be, Em, unless you want our children to be bastards."

"_What_?"


	44. Chapter 44 Arrival

**Chapter 44 Arrival**

**Time Skip To Around Christmas Time**

"Ahhh!" Jake screamed loudly, his hands clenching in the bed sheets tightly.

"Oh god, Edward, it hurts!"

"I know, baby, I know. It's alright, scream as loud as you need to."

"Push, Jacob," Carlisle said, nodding to Edward when he picked up a cool, wet cloth and pressed it to Jake's forehead gently.

The first tiny-pup arrived, it's eyes not yet open and its fur a dark-gray in color, making a soft whimper-growl sound in the back of his throat as Carlisle cleaned him and dried him carefully, laying him in a large wooden play-pen that they had purchased and filled with soft-blankets.

Then the next arrived, it's fur a chocolate-brown.

The third was completely-black, the fourth the exact same shade of russet-red that Jake was in his wolf-form, and the fifth was a pure-white.

Jacob shuddered, his eyes closing as he relaxed back onto the bed, listening to his Mate and his Mate's Sire fussing over the pups, making sure that they were alright.

He opened his eyes, blushing when Edward cleaned him off with a second wet-cloth, cleaning the blood off his entrance and thighs tenderly, covering him with the blanket again when he was finished, pressing a loving-kiss to his lips.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said when he came back to them.

"You have fours sons and a daughter. All healthy."

**The names of the pups are as follows :**

**Gray – Blue-Eyes – Liam Thomas **

**Russet-Red – Gold-Eyes – Alexander Bastian**

**Black – Brown-Eyes – Nickolas Basil**

**Brown – Gray-Eyes – Henry Josef**

**White – Green-Eyes – Marian Elanora **

**~SilverEars~**


	45. Epilouge Merry Christmas

Epilogue Merry Christmas

Jacob lay on a soft-blanket in front of the warm-fire in the fire-place at their cottage in his wolf-form, nursing the squirming wolf-pups and watching Edward placing presents beneath their Christmas tree.

Once they were full and had fallen asleep in a small, fuzzy-pile he shifted back, uncaring that he was naked as he stretched out the kinks in his muscles from lying in the same position for so long.

He jumped at first when Edward placed a hand on his bare-back, then relaxed with a soft-moan of pleasure as his vampire started to massage Jake's whole-body.

And he meant his _whole-body_.

"Mmm, Edward… That feels wonderful…"

"I'm glad that you like it, love."

"I do. So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Lots of things, just like you got me, but there's one really important thing."

"Really? What is it?"

Edward smiled, handing him a small-box wrapped in shiny red paper.

Jake unwrapped it eagerly, gasping when he opened it.

Inside was a silver charm-bracelet with five tiny multi-colored wolf-charms that matched their children's wolf-forms hanging from it.

Each one had the matching child's initials engraved on the back as well.

Moisture filled Jacob's brown eyes as he held out his wrist, watching Edward put it on for him.

"Oh, Edward… It's beautiful…"

"I thought that you would like it," he said, smiling as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jake."

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you. Forever."

"I love you to, Jacob. Always."


End file.
